Mrs Kraus
by ss9
Summary: A Gremlin AU spin off of Servants, Mr Jarvis has been living in Turkey as a successful businessman what happens when he is called back to Taplows to attend the wedding of Felix Kraus.


11th of April 1855 (Walter Corey)

It's amazing what can happen in 4 years, the things you are completely unaware of wrapped up in your own little world. So much has happened to me since I left Taplows and travelled over here. It all occurred so quickly, one minute we were back from Cumberland, next I'm reading a life changing will and I'm suddenly in Turkey. I can't remember what I said to what person before I left…or more importantly what I didn't say to what person.

Now I am to consider whether I wish to travel back to all that for a couple of months. I was so shocked to receive a wedding invitation from an old friend, not only that be asked to perform the duty of best man for a man I've not seen in 4 years. Felix Kraus and Flora Ryan…what an unlikely couple. I was looking back at some of my ancient entries in my diary, making me gob smacked at this match. They were never in anyway particular close, not in the slightest. They hardly spoke to each other, as far I can remember it was always Felix who was pushing me towards her. He mentioned she was attractive a couple of times, but I believed that to be a trick to get me to 'open up' about that sort of thing. Then there was that kiss at the New Year before I left, I had dismissed it at the time but now I think about it…

Well things can change over a long period of time, the lord works in mysterious ways…very, to be completely truthful. I'm sure it would be an enjoyable visit, being at Taplows on purely pleasure rather than business, he'd be honoured to help such an old friend out on this special occasion.

---------- 

Hundreds of miles away in England, despite the April showers the couple in question were walking around the Taplows grounds. Felix was busy pondering his fiancée's silence. She'd been incredibly quiet this past week since he'd suggested inviting Walter to be his best man. She had agreed at the time and he'd sent the letter off straight away without giving the circumstances a real think. However now he thought about it the more he realised how stupid a blunder that had been. Of course she wouldn't be alright with it, this was hard enough for her without digging up those rotting bones as well. But as usual she'd been her perfect little self, putting what was best for him first.

"You are very quiet," he mutters to her, patting the hand that was resting on his arm, gently.

"Am I?" She twitters quickly, to which he nods. "I'm just a bit cold."

It had become the pair's routine to have an late afternoon stroll around the gardens despite the weather, this was the best weather they'd had in ages though, yet she'd never complained of the temperature before. He decided not to mention this, let her come to terms with this whole, seeing Walter again, by herself. They were to be married in 2 months time. Flora had mentioned she'd always dreamt the idea of being married at the beginning of summer. She'd dreamt a lot of things though and he doubted any of them had indicated to what she was about to carry out.

Most women like Flora had been planning their wedding day since the age of 8. They would be marrying some Prince Charming (not Albert). They pictured finding some handsome gentleman, falling in love and living happily ever after. Felix hated the idea of depriving Flora of that dream, even if she had agreed to complete this marriage of convenience for him.

-------------

2nd of May (Felix Kraus)

Walter is arriving tomorrow, I persuaded him to come a month prior to the wedding (well a month and a week to be precise), I need his help with this and that, the things the women can't do…manly bits and bats, rings for example I'm sure Walter, being a man of the world, knows much more about that than me. I also think it would be an idea for Flora to have a chance to get used to having him around, get her back into the swing of things. We can't have her walking down the isle unable to stop gaping at him.

She's not mentioned the fact Walter is coming back, whenever I try to bring the subject up she always changes it or insists she needs to talk to Mrs Watson about something, goodness knows what topics they have left to discuss. Well women will be women and it's best to stay out of the way.

-------------- 

"There is something bothering you," Molly confirms for the hundredth time. 

"There isn't," Flora sighs, rolling her eyes. How was she supposed to get all this work done for tomorrow if she had a little nagging voice in her ear all night.

"There is. Why the suddenly urgency to get the house all neat and tidy for tomorrow?" Molly presses.

"I am not, is there something wrong if I'm not prepared to sit in a tip surrounded by neglected chores."

"Well you weren't bothered about this yesterday. The way you are steaming through that paperwork anyone would have thought someone was coming to check up on you in the morning… This doesn't have something to do with that ex-butler turning up tomorrow does it?" Giggling slightly, as she realised why Flora may want to get the house looking spit spot. Felix had only announced the arrival of the former butler over dinner, even to his fiancée, since then she'd been rushing around like a headless chicken. "Was he really strict or something?"

"Molly, please leave it!" She snaps, throwing down her pen and rubbing her pounding head. Realising the housekeeper was in no mood for company she stood up and muttered her farewell.

She didn't want Molly to leave, but she couldn't face looking up and asking her to stay, after she'd just shouted at her. Deciding she couldn't work her fingers anymore she closed her book. She needed some company at the moment, she'd scared Molly away, Felix had already said goodnight, she was all alone. She re-thought about her evening stroll with Felix, he'd been blabbering on about how great it would be to see Walter again, talking about all the things they would have to do before the wedding…thinking back she was unable to believe she's stayed on her feet, that she hadn't dozed off and ended up in a bed of bright flowers.

"Well I'll say goodnight then," Felix whispered, as they reached Flora's bedroom door. Squeezing her hand slight he leant up to kiss her forehead like he did every night…something had been different tonight though. The moment his lips had touched her brow she had winced as though she'd been burnt by his touch. That had never happened before, she desperately hoped he hadn't noticed. If he had he hadn't let on, he'd just turned and made his way towards his room.

She'd waited for a moment, glancing up and down the corridor when it suddenly hit her! Walter Corry! Arriving tomorrow and the whole house looked like pigsty! She'd set to work right away, cursing Mr Jarvis and his inability to get the footmen to do anything right. Why on earth Walter Corry had appointed Andrew Adams to become the next butler is anyone's guess…though when she looked at his inheritage it became perfectly clear how desperate he had been to escape Taplows as quickly as possible.

------------

3rd of May 1855 (Flora Ryan)

Breath, breath, breath…think about your breathing, don't stop thinking about your breathing Flora or you will…die! Oh calm down you stupid woman, you are getting hysterical! I was so careful! I spent all the morning trying to get prepared for his arrival! I planned it carefully out in my head how I was going to avoid him, even though Felix has been constantly nagging at my to be there when he arrives, I was going to make sure I wasn't, I just didn't think I would be able to face him. Not yet anyway.

Ignoring Felix's please for me to stay near I made my way into the grounds, telling Grace I needed to go and pick some fresh basil. It seemed like the perfect plan to avoid him but as always it wasn't… 

-------- 

Walter jumped down from the carriage at the end of the drive. He too was just as nervous as Flora and felt he needed a few minutes to familiar himself with the place, enjoy the scenery he never thought he would have missed. He instructed the driver to take his luggage down to the house and he'd make his own way through the gardens.

Flora hummed softly to herself as she picked at the herbs, though her heart wasn't in her hum, it was simply her way to try distract herself from thinking about… that man.

His heart almost stopped as he saw her, it had been so long, but it didn't truly hit him how much he'd missed her until he set eyes on her. She looked more stunning than she ever had, or as gorgeous as he could remember. She had become increasingly plain in his memory, he knew she wasn't, but he'd found it gradually more difficult to picture her as he knew she should look, but gazing upon her now was like a drop of water for a dehydrated man. That beautifully pale, soft looking skin, he had always longed to reach out to touch. Those deep meaning full eyes, which were all too easy to get lost in. Her dark curly locks were pinned back like they always used to be. All those individual features which made her in particularly special. 

Travelling down her body he noted her usual dark dress had be replaced by a lighter colourful one. His automatic conclusion was Felix, the elegant, eye complementing dress, the playful hum, the customary stern glare on her face, replaced by a soft vacant expression, perhaps slightly lost. This engagement had obviously done her the world of good. As he approached her ever so slightly and cautiously, he suddenly realised his hand was shaking. He realised how nervous he was, the effect this woman had had on his had left him speechless, he had no idea what he was going to s-

"Oh for gods sake! Get a grip of yourself Flora! He's only a man!" She suddenly snaps amid her humming, turning to march back up to the house and face the man she knew she shouldn't be afraid of. 

However she had not been expecting the sight in front of her, she jumped out of her skin, releasing her grasp on her basket, as she saw the last person she was expecting to see lurking in the bushes.

They looked at each other awkwardly for a moment, before they both dived to the ground to rescue the now sodden herbs, their heads colliding with a loud crack.

Jesus Christ! He thinks, as his whole head seems to ring. Say something…something funny, always a nice opener. "Well I didn't know basil went flying in the rain at midday," he joked desperately. Add the humour, subtract the stupidity, he curses in his head, as he listen to her obviously fake giggle.

"Well I'm not sure I had an uncle called Basil who was always flying around at midday completely intoxicated, whatever the weather, Mr Jarvis," she muttered without thinking. "I mean Mr Corey," she stuttered, turning slowly red.

"Really it's Walter," Standing to his feet, before offering his hand "Flora." She turned positively purple at this, her blush was so deep. It just didn't feel right her calling him Walter, when she'd never called him anything but Mr Jarvis and he'd only called her Flora once before. Getting to her feet, she looked at him properly for the first time. Her eyes ran over his tanned face before locking with his. Her heart jumped into her throat as she felt him squeeze her hand slightly not allowing it to be released. Those gorgeous blue eyes had her captured, she found it impossible to look away.

The moment seemed to go on forever, the two had simply lost themselves, both were unable to look away until they heard "I thought I'd lost you both," Felix's voice came into audible range and the pair jumped apart immediately, suddenly neither capable of looking at the other. "Your luggage arrived at the house ages ago, Walter. Surely it's not been so long that you've forgotten your way around."

"Not at all, I just happened to pass your delightful fiancée and I've afraid got a little sidetracked."

"Well I suppose I'll let you off, just make sure you aren't this dilly dally were it comes to my wedding day."

"Oh I'll try not to be, but there are just so many beautiful distractions at Taplows it difficult sometimes to keep your eyes off them," he smiled at the pair, Felix completely missing his hidden meaning. Though Flora bristled slightly, so Walter felt it appropriate to add, "Not just the scenery, your wonderful lemon tart for example, which I've missed dearly since I've been away." 

"Well I'm sure we can arrange something, Walter," He smiled, offering Flora his arm, before the three of them returned towards the house. 

-------------- 

Felix's concern for Flora grew greatly when she refused to eat anything over supper, preferring to push her food around her plate distractedly. After a while she decided she'd had enough of Felix and Walter's small talk about Turkey, as well as what had happened at Taplows in Walter's absence. Instead she got to her feet, feeding them a little lie about feeling not too well she left. Felix was no fool though and also excused himself, determined to get a straight answer of what was going on from her. He managed to catch up with her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Flora?" Grabbing her wrist. "What is it?" He asked. Her throat was dry, she couldn't answer, instead she closed her eyes and shook her head. "You don't look ill to me, but you do look troubled and as your fiancé, as your best friend I demand to know what is troubling you."

"I- I can't," She mummers, all other words incapable of escaping her lips.

"Come on my dear, I think you need a bit of fresh air to clear your head." She nods slightly, as he leads her towards her door. "You should have told me things would be this awkward if Walter came," he whispered to her, after a few minutes of silence.

"Awkward? I've no idea what you are talking about," she dismisses his words, but he simply raises his eyebrow, stopping her, so he can look at her.

"You never wished to explain to me what happened between you and Walter and I'm fine with that, but if you are going to close up, not let me in, hide away while this is all going on, well I'm not fine with that. I hate to see you upset, Flora."

"Nothing happened between us…I just…"

"You just what?" She stared at the ground, not wishing to look him. "It makes no sense! I saw the two of you together earlier, one minute you were unable to break eye contact and next you couldn't even look at each other."

"I can't help it Felix," she sighs, looking at him, tears brimming her eyes.

"Do you have…feelings for him? Do you love him?"

"No!" She shrieks as if the idea was preposterous. "I don't love him…but I get this feeling in the pit of my stomach whenever he looks at me and…" She couldn't continue, she broke down into sobs holding her head in her hand.

"Oh darling," he murmured, pulling her into his arms, kissing her gently on the forehead.

Watching from his window, Walter felt a flash of jealousy as he witnessed how lucky his friend was to have found someone. Hopefully in a few years time Felix would be doing the same for him…but he couldn't help feeling that it wouldn't be the same when he found someone. He looked at the delicate vision in front of him, he was too far away to notice the icy tears running down her cheeks all because of him. Walter considered for the hundredth time that evening how beautiful she was, then it suddenly hit him…he wasn't jealous of Felix because he'd simply found someone…he was jealous because that woman was Flora Ryan.

----------

12th of May 1855 (Walter Corey)

It's great to be back, I had not realised how much I'd missed this place. It's been fantastic seeing everyone again, listening to all the stories, telling all my own stories. I've been back just over a week now but I feel like I've been back for months…in fact I sometimes forget I ever left. It's actually quite strange being here not being rushed off my feet, trying to get jobs done, attempting to control those useless footmen. It's given me a chance to see how the rest of the house is run, well I had a basic idea but never REALLY understood how Felix controlled his staff or…Flora did (not that I've been keeping a close eye on her or anything).

It is so sweet watching the pair of them together, they are obviously so very much in love. He's so romantic with her, I never thought he would be, but he takes her for walks in the evenings and there is always physical contact between them. It's almost unnoticeable, but if you are looking very closely you become aware of all the little arm touches, hand pats etc. Then there is when he kisses her, on the forehead and cheek in front of everyone of course wink wink The looks they share when they meet each others eyes, the flicker of winks and the soft smiles and…Oh my god!

What the hell am I doing? I'm getting all emotional and lovey dovey! I'm just, I just can't, I just don't! I need some fresh air! 

---------- 

Walter Corey slammed his diary shut, almost jumping out of his chair. "oh god," he muttered to himself, rubbing his head and running his fingers through his hair, which his mother always exclaimed were the signs of a stressed man. He darted over to his bedside table and pulled the fresh cigar off of it, waving it under his nose, before darting out of the door.

--------- 

"I'm sure Felix would understand if you decided you didn't want to go through with this," Will reassured her, rubbing her cold arm gently.

"God you'd think it would be the middle of winter, not the middle of May!" She exclaims, looking up at the cloudy sky and also trying to rub the warmth back into her arms.

"Flora," he growls "Stop trying to change the subject."

"I'm not! I'm cold, I want to go back inside," She moans, trying to break free from his grasp.

"Not until we've talked this over."

"Talked what over?"

"Your fiancé and all that crap."

"All that crap? You mean my wedding!" She snaps, her eyes narrowing as he nods. "Will… I've already told you! I'm not changing my mind."

"For gods sake Flora! Why marry a man you don't even love?"

"You know the answer to that!" Will huffs and rolls his eyes, turning away from her, breathing in deeply to control his temper, before turning to her again.

"I know you say this is something you had to do, but so much has happened since then…you had no idea you were going to fall in love with such a handsome stud," he murmurs, wrapping his arms around her, breathing her in deeply as he nuzzled into her hair.

"If you are talking about Andrew Adams then please listen clearly to the fact he isn't my type," she smiles, pushing him away playfully. 

"Very funny!" he nods, as she giggles at the un amused expression on his face. "Seriously darling-"

"I'm not your darling." she warns him.

"You keep saying that darl- dear, but I know you are just playing hard to get really," winking cheekily at her.

"You wish."

---------- 

As he walked down the steps that led out into the gardens, Walter recalled his discussion with the chef earlier that day in the kitchen. Felix was being preparing the Earl's lunch, while his flock of sheep ate their dinner. Walter was there annoying him as usual, trying to get Felix to discuss little wedding details, like what he was going to wear or discussing when he was thinking about going to find Flora's ring…the wedding was in just under 4 weeks for goodness sake, he was leaving it a bit late!

"You really should start thinking about this sort of thing Felix," he hisses. "What would Flora say if she knew!"

"She does," Felix comments dryly.

"Flora knows and she is alright with that?" He gasps, unable to believe the fact she wasn't in any way concerned.

"Well she didn't say anything to me when I told her," he mutters, rolling up his sleeves slightly so he could stick his spoon in his gravy.

"She may just be keeping the whole thing to herself, you know what women are like, but really…oh but really she is planning a way of getting back at you." Felix turns to him and raises his eyebrow.

"She's not 12 years old Walter, what sinister plan could she be concocting?" 

"I know she's not 12!" Walter flusters. "But really Felix you should be completely ready by now; you should have your clothes hung behind your door, that ring with you 24 hours a day, 7 days a week and you should know your vows backwards!" Walter huffs slightly, as he finally takes a breath. "Felix, she a very special woman, you should be more organised than this. This is supposed to be the most special day of your life, but what happens when you get the alter and the 'place the ring on her finger' phrase arrives and you simply say 'oh sorry about that, I left it till last minute and no shops were open this morning!'"

"You sound like my mother," he whispers under her breath.

"Flora is trusting me to sort you out, I can't let her down can I! You are a lucky bastard you know that Felix! What I wouldn't give for a woman of my own." Felix can't help pray that he'd leave soon. How was he supposed to concentrate with this fly buzzing around him? "You know my ideal woman would have to be someone beautiful, you can't dread to go to bed every night! Someone kind, practical (of course) and intelligent, can't have some stupid woman who doesn't know her letters and numbers raising my large family."

"Large family?" Felix asks dully, wishing to god he would leave!

"Oh of course, need to carry on that Corey name! My house is going to have loads of little tots running around the place. Loads of little lads, who will all be well educated, will be experts at cricket and women. Of course there will be a little lass to keep the missus entertained…" he trails off looking up at Felix. "Though I'm sure you and Flora have discussed all of this?"

"Of course," he says without thinking.

-------- 

Walter chuckled to himself. What was he going to do with Felix? He was acting like this was just going to be a usual day in a normal month of a regular year. Well one thing is for sure! He was going get him sorted as soon as the morning came. He paused for a moment as he heard talking from close by. Curious he continued to walk towards the mumbled words, gasping as he caught sight of what he saw.

"I mean it Will…I can't take you anywhere…can I?" Flora mumbles in between passionate kisses.

"Well you could always take me upstairs."

"You wouldn't be able to behave," She whispers teasingly.

"I promise I would."

Rubbing his eyes slightly Walter glanced at the pair, unable to believe what he was seeing. Flora Ryan! Respectable Flora Ryan was kissing that scratty little under-butler William Forest! William Forest for Christ's sake! He couldn't watch, he was dying to alert them both to his presence and give them a good talking too, but he couldn't bare to do that…no, he'd talk to one of them in private first and then ask what was going on. Deciding he began to make his way back up to the house, they better have a very good explanation for this or he'd tell Felix Kraus what his fiancée was really up too. 

"Will!" She shrieks, pulling away from him. "I told you before not to let me get carried away!"

"It just proves that you care for me more than you like to let on." 

"I don't! Will this has to stop! I've told you millions of times! I can't do this." She sighs and turns, planning to walk back to the house.

"Flora!" trying to grab her arm.

"Leave it Will! Please! I've got enough to worry about at the moment without you bothering me!" With a last look back at him, she makes her way up to the house, planning on telling Felix what a mess of things she was making.

- - - - -

14th of May 1855 (William Forest)

That bitch Flora Ryan! Honestly sometimes! Sometimes I just think it would be better if she did just marry Felix bloody Kraus and the pair of them should piss off, to start a family of whatever (cringe at the thought). If she ever got pregnant though imagine how many candidates they would be for the title of the father…and I doubt it would be Felix! Walter Corey seems to be her latest at the moment. After our other little argument the other day she seems to have turned to him for comfort.

The bugger was snooping around me earlier asking me what the hell was going on between the two of us. Obviously at first I denied knowing what he was talking about, but he just huffed and continued to question me. Perhaps I shouldn't have said what I said, but I couldn't help it. Her betrayal of me was forefront in my mind and it just slipped out.

---------- 

14th of May 1855 (Walter Corey)

Well this is news; I would never have considered this. When that gobshite Willy Forest first told me I wasn't sure whether to believe him, but the more I think about it the more it fits. Flora Ryan the household whore? Well I suppose it explains her coldness towards me…and they do say the older type are always gagging for it. This obviously isn't common knowledge but surely Felix would have guessed by now. Why the hell is he marrying her?

Unless…no she couldn't be…she bloody well could be actually. She could be pregnant! And that is why Felix is doing the honourable thing marrying her that had to be it! Meanwhile that little whore is still going at it behind his back, well he wasn't about to see that happen! He had to say something to Felix, tell him she wasn't worth it. He couldn't suddenly go and say that to him about his fiancée, what if he had it all wrong? No he'd find out from Flora first and then decide whether to warn Felix or not.

--------- 

Closing his diary Walter stood up…but what if when he offered himself to her she said yes? He shook himself; you push her away and tell her that you can't do that to Felix, he told himself firmly. He glanced at the time, he knew Felix would have just said goodnight to her, smiling to himself he made his way to the door, operation 'get close to Flora Ryan' is underway.

--------- 

Flora sat down in front of her mirror and began to brush her hair through, smiling at her gorgeous reflection. She wasn't especially a vain woman, but there was something absolutely stunning about the way she looked tonight. Maybe it was to do with the fact she was pleasantly content for the first time in ages.

She'd just had a word with Felix about Will; she'd been completely confused as what to do with his advances. Felix had looked at her for a moment before whispering something about using him for some much-needed relief, as well as reprimanding her for turning down such a hottie tottie. She grinned, she was pretty sure he was joking with her but still if she did ever feel like it then she could…

There was a sharp knock on her door and she looked up. What did Felix want now? She stood up and made her way towards the door, turning the lock, she beamed as she opened the door, only to find it wasn't Felix there. "Walter!" She squeaks hurriedly, horrified as she looked down and realised she was only wearing her nightdress. 

"Flora," nodding at her, unable to control his eyes as they wandered down her. "May I come in?" He asks, after minutes of her just standing there stunned.

Come in? Oh my goodness! "Of course," she mutters, the words almost sticking in her throat, as her thoughts flew in all different directions as to why he may have come to visit her so late.

As she opened the door wider for him she suddenly realised what her mess her room was, she'd been so busy and preoccupied over the last few days her room had been some what neglected. She quickly began to pile the numerous items of slung off clothing onto her bed, while muttering something about him sitting down. He glanced at her desk chair, pulling the delicate stocking off it before sitting down. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw the stocking being held out to her and snatched it off him. "So…? How may I help you?" She gulped, throwing a shawl round her shoulders, before finally sitting down.

Goodness no 'good evening' she is right into asking what it is he wants, she must be gagging for it. What should he say exactly? It's not like he wasn't used to this sort of thing anyway but this woman was more respectable than your usual whore you found in Bristol. 

Cautiously he stood and made his way towards her, sitting down on the bed besides her and handing her a cheque from his pocket. She took it curiously. "What is this-" She begins, but is cut off as Walter, takes the opportunity to lean in to kiss her.

At first she begins to instinctively lean up to accept his lips with hers, but she suddenly realises what was happening. Pulling away sharply she jumps up from the bed, glancing from Walter to the cheque and back again. "What the hell do you think you are doing!" 

"I- I was just…you know…" Good thinking Walter, he chides himself! 

"No I bloody well don't know! I'm getting married to your best friend in less than a month! You're disgusting! You can take your money back! What the hell do you think I am?"

"Flora, listen to me a minute, this is all a mistake. I saw you and William Forest together the other day, when I went to ask him what the hell was going on, he told me that he was paying you to-"

"And you believed him!" she shrieks.

"Well when I saw you and Forest the other day it seemed the best explanation."

"Saw Mr Forest and I? Best explanation for what?" He huffs, raising his eyebrow at her.

"Together…" He whispers, his voice knowing.

"Together?" She laughs, though it sounded a bit nervous. "Don't be ridiculous. Are you suggested that Mr Forest and myself are in any way involved?"

"Well…" 

"How dare you think I'd do that to Felix! I never would!"

"Then why were you kissing him?" She sighs looking around the room, before whispering.

"Mr Forest has got a jealous mind, he's been trying to get me to break up with Felix for ages, but I'm not going too, I love him." she insists. "The other day, William got a bit angry and started to kiss me, if you'd stayed longer than you obviously did you would have seen me push him away." Walter swallows unable to curse the fool he'd just turned himself into. "Felix knows everything, so if you feel like going to talk to him about this to check up on me that's fine…although Felix finds it a rather delicate topic so I'm warning you. Anything else Mr Corey? Want to check me wardrobes to make sure I've not hidden anymore of my 'clients' in there?" Walter begins to feel himself turning purple. He shook his head slightly.

"Flora I'm really sorry, I knew it couldn't be true, but I just needed to check for Felix."

"Maybe next time you will try a less tactile and embarrassing way and simply talk to me." He nods politely.

"I'll leave you in peace."

"Thank you very much." He turns embarrassed, making his way to the door. "Mr Corey?" He spins back round and she passes him the cheque. "As flattering as this cheque is, I'd rather not." She can't help but grin at the lost expression on his face. With one last nod and brave smile he made his way back to his room, wishing to God he had never attempted to be clever.

------

24th of May 1855 (Walter Corey)

I had quite an interesting day today. Felix and I went shopping for wedding rings, he was planning on sending for his grandmother's, which was in his mother's keeping, but I insisted that their was no way it'd arrive here in time. So instead we went to a little place in the village, the most unnoticeably shop, really was, but most gorgeous inside.

I've no idea how Felix picked Flora's beautiful engagement ring because he didn't seem to have a clue what wedding ring to pick…it was a good job he was there to help him. Eventually they decided on a delicate gold one (which Felix insisted looked just the same as the others). He couldn't see the difference between this one and the others, so I suggested if he wished to make it individual he write an inscription for it.

------------ 

"What inscription did you write for that ring?" Walter asked for the hundredth time that evening.

"Walter, I've already told you, you are going to have to wait and see," Felix sighs. The inscription had been simple, but sweet. It was something for Flora only, no one else would understand, he wasn't ready to explain it to Walter yet.

"What are you two boys whispering about?" Flora smiles, as she refills both their glasses.

"Wedding details darling, something you wouldn't understand," he winks at her and Walter chuckles.

"Well as long as it's nothing horrible then you are alright," she added suspiciously.

"Horrible us? You have got to be kidding my dear." kissing her hand gently. 

"I think we need a toast," Walter smiles, jumping out of Flora's desk chair and smiling at the pair of them. "To the pair of you." 

"I'm not used to toasting myself," Felix chuckles.

"To the happy couple and the continuation of the Kraus name. How many again Felix?" He chuckles, winking cheekily at him. "Three was it?"

Flora very much regretted taking a sip of her brandy as he said this, next thing she knew she was doubled over, chocking. "There you go," Felix mutters, as he smacks her back forcefully.

"Went down the wrong hole," she gasps, as she is finally able to speak. Both the men nod, relieved to see her able to speak again.

"Will you gentlemen excuse me, please, I've got to…make sure my three children, I mean three maids, yes that is the one, my three childr- bugger- maids are still playin- sugar- working! I just need to go!" She jumps up and almost sprints to the door.

"Brandy obviously doesn't have a good effect on her does it?" Walter mutters, as she disappears.

---------- 

24th of May 1855 (Flora Ryan)

Children? 

--------- 

Flora couldn't write anymore, she stood up, beginning to pace around her room. "Children?" She mutters under her breath, tugging at her hair. "My goodness." Turning back to her diary, she rips out the page of her last entry and begins again.

24th of May 1855

Children? 

-------- 

What! 

She'd just written that on her last page! Sighing to herself she jumped up, glancing around her room in anxiety. Moving towards her wardrobe, she began to pull all of her clothes out of it, throwing them onto her bed. She did the same with the items in her drawers, she pulled all of the sheets of her bed and smiled to herself, that is what she needed, to rearrange her furniture!

What! 

….the hell was she doing? Rearranging her furniture at 9 O'clock in the evening! She was just piling her clothes back into her wardrobe when their was a tap on her door.

What! 

….was someone knocking on her door at this hour for? It better not be Walter bloody Corey trying to pay her to sleep with him again! Sighing she made her way to the door and opened it a crack, slamming it shut when she saw who it was.

"I don't want to talk to you," she huffs, reopening the door. "But come in anyway…" she mutters, as he barges past her.

"What are you doing?" Felix asks, as he turns to glare at her. 

"Rearranging my furniture," she says flatly, ignoring his raised eyebrow. 

"Really?" he says disbelievingly.

"What are you doing?" she asks in return.

"Standing in your bedroom trying to decide whether you are crazy or not?" 

"I meant!…what are you doing talking to Walter Corey about our children? What children? I didn't know we were having children? Are we having children?"

"Well not at the moment as far as I know," he smirks at her. She raises her eyebrow sternly, before returning the smile. "The look on your face when Walter mentioned us having three children was just priceless." He chuckles and she couldn't have giggling slightly herself.

Sighing slightly she rose from her chair and began to pile clothes back into her drawers, "Change your mind about rearranging the furniture?" She nods distractedly. Felix watches her for a moment in silence as she tries desperately to make herself busy. "Flora? What Walter said earlier…it didn't upset you at all did it?"

"Upset me? How could it?" She chuckles uneasily. "I knew what I was getting myself into when I said yes to you Felix."

Felix doesn't say anything, he just nods slightly. "But if this was a perfect world and you could have everything and anything you have ever wanted wouldn't that include a perfect marriage, to the perfect gentleman, which would as a result would lead to a perfect family?" He whispers, as he gazes upon her open diary, she didn't notice this however.

"What is the point in picturing this 'perfect world' Felix when we all know it is never going to happen?"

"Perhaps not, but did you never expect to become a mother?" He asks, noticing her stiffen slightly.

She suddenly felt a very large lump appear in her throat. "Maybe when I was young and naïve," swallowing the lump quickly, "but can you seriously see me with a large brood of children tugging at my skirts, while I cook for some man…who in my mind has never had a face…?" she trails off, beginning to feel her legs weaken.

Unable to hold herself up any longer, she almost collapsed into a nearby chair.

"Yes." 

"What?" She whispers, spinning around to face him.

"I can see you with children…just like when Walter was describing his imaginary family to me the other day. The words were tumbling out of his mouth and forming a very clear picture in my head…" Felix trails off, smiling as he recalled Walter's words. "He would spend all his spare time teaching his sons to play cricket, while his wife and daughter would be on the sideline cheering them on. You know what Walter is like." Felix chuckles, before turning his attention back to Flora.

…..Walter would glance up at the darkening sky and announce it was time to go inside. The little lads would moan and groan, but instead of shouting or having to repeat himself he'd throw them both over his shoulder, joking they'd have chance to beat him at cricket tomorrow. The familiar looking woman, with long black raven curls would take the bonny girl's hand and the pair would skip inside. Dinner would be an amusing do, where both the parents would have trouble persuading the gorgeous gall to eat up her greens, while trying to control their sons as they told their usual evening meal, not very suitable, jokes.

After dinner the mother would go through the usual routine of reprimanding the lads on the state of their grass stained trousers, as Walter sat by the fire, the sparkling blue eyed girl sitting on his lap, listening to her father read to her. After much exhaustion the two boys, who were both very similar looking, save their eyes, the oldest with the same sparkling blue eyes as his sister, given from their father and the younger possessing the brown everlasting eyes of his mother, the two would storm upstairs to change. Walter would soon realise his daughter had fallen asleep on his knee, as was her routine. In a few seconds he'd look up at his exhausted wife and the pair would share that loving look, which contained all their feelings for each other and their family…

"Flora? Flora!" Felix shouted, now kneeled down beside her, waving his hand in front of her eyes. She jerked out of her day-dream and looked around, disappointed to see herself surrounded by those usual four walls that had her trapped.

"I think you need to tell that friend of yours to come to his senses," she hisses, trying to dismiss those distant dreams. "That sort of thing is never going to happen."

"Is it really that impossible? He's just set his aims. Maybe he'll reach them, maybe he won't, but he's not given up just yet…you shouldn't."

Flora begins to feel the tears well in her eyes. She shakes her head and whispers "I had a choice a family… or my job and all the security I could wish for…you can't mix the two Felix and it's too late to go back now."

Felix shook his head, before reaching forward and grasping her hands, "It's never too late."

"Really? At my age? Find this dream man, marry him and settle down?…even if I managed that, which seems almost impossible, what are the chances of a woman my age conceiving?" Felix doesn't answer. "That is what I thought you'd say." She pulls her hands from his grasp, before standing and pushing past him. "I'm tired now and wish to go to bed."

"Very well." He stands, making his way to the door, which was now open ready for him to leave. "Sleep well my princess," he whispers, leaning forward to kiss her on the forehead. "It is never too late" With those final words he leaves.

She pauses for a moment before slamming the door shut in both anger and sorrow. She hated this! All of it! Everyone expected too much of her and she couldn't cope with it. Banging her fist on the door, she finally broke down, no longer able to stop the tale telling tears that swept down her cheeks.

5th of July 1855 (Felix Kraus)

It's my wedding day in 4 days. 4 short days. What I am supposed to do? I've got a best man and bride who won't even exchange glances, some randy footman trying to get his hands into my fiancée's dress. Meanwhile Flora is having kittens about the fact her family have written to tell her they aren't coming. Then to top it off she has hardly even spoke to me since over little conversation about children.

She has never been this distant before, I'm seriously worried about her. She's a strong woman, usually she would be strutting around the house ready to face any problem she came across, but recently she has begun to shrink away, only leaving her office when really necessary. She is finding this too difficult, I understand. I should never have asked her too do this for me. It was selfish. I'm getting ready to cancel the whole wedding.

---------- 

"I don't think so Felix!" She shrieks.

"What?" He asks stunned, spinning around to face her, suddenly realising what when he saw her brandishing his diary round under his nose.

"For starters I don't strut! And second of all there is no way I'm cancelling this wedding! Not when I've spent months of end preparing myself for it! So you better bloody rewrite this diary entry!"

"Fine, if that is what you want."

"It is!"

"Is it?"

"It bloody well is, so shut up before I change my mind!" There is a tense silence for a while, as Felix continues tidying his bed. "For your information as well, that 'randy footman' has a name, William Forest."

"You are far too protective when it comes to that lad, no wonder he got the wrong idea," Felix tuts distractedly. "You are far to good for him Flora." She doesn't say anything, just glances over the diary entry lay on his desk once more.

"Walter and I exchange glances," she whispers eventually, voicing her main concern when it came to his entry.

"Oh really?"

"We do. There is nothing uncomfortable between us."

"Flora the temperature drops critically when you two are made to talk to each other, the atmosphere is almost breakable."

"Don't over exaggerate Felix."

"Over exaggerate?" He exclaims. "The pair of you couldn't bare to be together in a room for more than 10 minutes!"

"That sounds dangerously like a challenge Felix Kraus," she hisses, her eyes narrowing.

He sighs, shaking his head, "I am not going to 'challenge' you to anything, I'm quite happy with the knowledge that I'm right." She huffs.

"I've not been shrinking into my office, Felix," she whispers. "It's just…it's difficult…I-…oh never mind."

"What?" he asks concerned, moving towards her, taking both her hand in his. 

"I can't explain it. Just leave it." He sighs unsatisfied, but stands all the same and moves away.

"You and Walter need to sit down and have a proper conversation about what went wrong all those years ago. It's in the past Flora, but it is still coming between you, which is a shame as the pair of you used to get on so well." Flora didn't say anything to this. They did used to get on so well…before all that nasty stuff came up. She could hardly remember, it's a good job she kept a diary, maybe tonight she'd look back through it.

7th of July (Flora Ryan)

I'm getting married in two days. God, I'm getting married in TWO days! Why the hell did I ever agree to this? It all seemed so right all those months ago, but now…it's finally beginning to sink in. Perhaps it wouldn't have been so bad if he'd never turned up… 

My day started off with myself on a slight high (which has been a very rare occasion recently), I guess I just had a pleasant feeling of contentment. The plan was that Felix, Walter and myself were to make a trip into town to get the wedding flowers, why Walter insisted on attending such a boring occasion is anyone's guess, nevertheless he was tagging along. Felix was just assisting me into the carriage when Johnny Boot, the bearer of bad tidings, turned up and passed an order from the Earl that he was to appear in his study like yesterday. Felix, the darling he is, was adamant that Walter and I should continue without him. That is the last thing I wanted, being stuck with Walter bloody Corey for hours of end! I protested for a moment, saying how there is no way I could decide without him, I was just getting somewhere when he muttered something about how he thought I had no problem being left with Walter. That sneaky bugger! I'm sure he's done this on purpose! Well I wasn't going to let him prove me wrong, so I just jumped into the carriage determined to show him I had no problem with Walter Corey.

If I am completely honest Walter and I actually had quite an enjoyable time. The florist was a peculiar old woman who was almost entirely deaf. After many explanations she still didn't want to agree with the fact that Walter wasn't my fiancé, which at first was quite awkward and embarrassing, but after a while Walter and I were just finding it hilarious, especially after each time she'd look down at my stomach and tut (have I put weight on!), muttering about the young these days. It took the two of us ages to get across what we were wanting. I can't think about it without laughing. She would repeat everything we said about 10 times, then would ask us to write it down, reprimanding us for our 'mumbling'. Walter and I were just trying so hard not to make eye contact in fear of bursting into fits of laughter at the poor dear. I think when I'm old and senile floristry would be a good occupation direction for me.

-------- 

Flora stood outside by the carriage, tapping her heel and humming softly to herself. Walter was still inside, settling the bill for Felix, he'd insisted Flora didn't know what the price had come too, as he knew she'd have kittens. She was stood outside for ages, knowing that the florists battiness would be having something to do with the good 15 minutes Walter was taking.

Finally he appeared and she smiled softly at him, "All sorted?" She asks. 

He nodded, "I think next time you need to order flowers you send Felix," Flora chuckles, "By himself I may add."

She shakes her head, "Well if the delivery people turn out to be related to her, I'm staying out of the way. Felix can handle that as the cunning devil somehow managed to get out of this."

"Oh I think it's been most delightful, the company especially," he smiles, winking at her slightly, before pulling the most delicate red rose from behind his back with a flourish. "For you."

"Oh," is all she can utter for a moment while taking the gorgeous red from his grasp. "That's…lovely, thank you." she finally managed to stutter.

"Well I'm sure Felix is back at Taplows tapping his heels waiting for us, so I think as punishment we deserve a little break…perhaps a quiet walk through the park if that is to your liking?"

"That sounds wonderful," she smiles, unable to resist bringing the rose up to her rose, to smell it's sweet scent.

The day was warm, the sun smiling down on them, as they walked and laughed, feeling just as relaxed as they may have done 5 or more years ago. Even after reading back through her diary through some of the shared experiences between them it was nothing to how she had ever remembered it being. He had the ability to make her laugh more than any other person. He was the only person who knew how to make her feel special through a glance, perhaps he didn't know he was doing it…but she'd like to think he did.

The more they walked the more she began to find her shawl a burden, finally taking it off and carrying it, until he offered to do it for her. He was a true gentleman, to Felix it must come natural, but to a man like to Walter Corey it obviously meant something, unless he and Felix were more similar than he had ever guessed.

"…I think we should introduce her to Lady Mary!" Flora sniggers, as he waves his arms about, suggesting what a perfect friendship match lady Mary and their florist would make. "I mean it! Before I left I never took into account how off her head Lady Mary really is. But now seeing her again after 4 years it's just incredible. Felix and I have a bet going on, it's on how long it'll be before she pops her clogs."

"That is awful!" Flora exclaims, though unable to control her laughter. "Mr Corey, I would have thought better of you!…but then you are always full of surprises…" she trials off, not wishing to dig up the past, when the last bits of soil were being sprinkled over it. 

"You have the habit of surprising me from time to time too. I mean I never ever pictured you and Felix getting married. I would have put Andrew Adams before Felix."

"Andrew Adams! I may be getting on a bit but surely you never saw me as that desperate."

"Getting on a bit?" he raises his eyebrow. "Mrs Diggins is getting on a bit, you are still a mere baby." Flora chuckles slightly.

"That is very sweet of you, and of course the best lie I've ever heard." 

"Nay! That is no lie. I've seen woman twice your age playing hop scotch and such things!" Flora giggles, not wishing to push the complement away.

"That'll be you in a couple of years," he whispers to her, nodding towards a woman pushing a pram, occasionally leaning over the side, enabling her to coo over her baby. She didn't say anything, she was busy concentrating on the piercing pain stabbing her head. Why did he have to bring her weakest point up when she'd been so happy.

Not noticing the sudden pained expression on her face he continues, "you know I may have to threaten you and Felix until you make me godfather. I mean it! Felix has never hit a cricket ball in his life and all little boys should be taught how to play cricket, therefore you'll all have to come and visit me- Flora?" He stops himself as he turns to look at her, noticing the tears in her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she croaks, her to make her voice as convincing as possible, but failing. Walter wasn't fooled, however he decided to leave it.

For a moment silence over came the pair, as they continued to walk. "You must really be looking forward to Saturday, you and Felix make a perfect match" he whispers after a moment of embarrassed silence. 

"I suppose," she mumbles, not really sure what to say.

"Aren't you?" He asks concerned.

"It's not something I have a choice in," she mutters without thinking, suddenly looking up in horror as she realises what she'd just said. 

"pardon?" he asks, not sure if he'd heard her properly. "Flora is there something bothering you?" He reaches out and places a gentle hand on her hand, bringing her to a halt. "If there if you know you can tell me," he took both her hands in his and for a moment she looked up at him. Their eyes locked and there was a sudden intake of breath from both parties. "Do you?"

She nods, suddenly wishing it wasn't so hot, while Walter made a mental note to never wash his hands again. "And is there anything you wish to tell me?" She opens her mouth for a moment, before reconsidering her actions and closing it again, shaking her head. "Very well," he mutters, not satisfied. Unable to look at him any longer Flora dropped his hands and turned away, hating herself for lying to him. 

They travelled back in utter silence. Neither said a thing to the other, nor were they able to look at each other. He knew she'd lied to him, she'd looked him in the eye and lied to him…he'd never forgive her for that. He jumped down from the carriage before turning to help her out. He paused for a moment, not releasing her hand. "My door is always open if you ever decide to change your mind and do wish to talk." With that he turned and walked up towards the door, leaving her feeling more empty than ever before. What was she doing to herself?

7th of July 1855 (Flora Ryan)

I just want to spill my whole heart out to anyone who is ready to listen, (whatever is in my heart at the moment). I just want someone to sit and at least pretend to listen while I just talk about all the puzzles in my mind; the wedding, Walter, everything that is going wrong at the moment. I'm getting married in two days to someone I know I could never love. It used to be fine, but for some reason unknown to me, since Walter has arrived it's all began to turn into regret. I can't talk to Molly about this, she's still being slightly cold with me for what I said to before Walter arrived. Walter said I could go talk to him, but…no, I'll go and talk to Felix.

---------------- 

7th of July 1855 (Walter Corey)

I'm not sure I'll ever understand women. Flora Ryan was being more confusing than ever earlier. I know there was something she wanted to say, something she wished to get off her chest (metaphorically speaking of course). I didn't take into consideration last time what happened when I mention her and Felix having children, but now looking back I've realised how nervous and edgy she'd been about the whole thing, then today she was even worse. Then there was the comment about her not having a choice about the wedding, most strange. There could be a number of reasons for her and Felix to marry for convenience I suppose, but I would never have suspected 

------------- 

A sharp knock on her door interrupts his thoughts, slamming his diary shut, he rose, making his way to the door, smiling when he saw who it was.

------------ 

She'd not been control of where she walked, she gone straight past Felix's room and found herself stood outside Walter's room.

---------- 

"Sit down Felix," Walter smiles, offering him a glass of brandy, which he took with pleasure.

----------- 

Flora found herself stood there for over 10 minutes, going over and over in her head what she planned to say. Building up the courage to reach out and knock. Taking a deep breath, she reached out and knocked gently on the door.

"Flora, I wasn't expecting to see you here," Felix says brightly as he opens the door, the knowing look in his eyes making her shiver. Walter felt himself turning increasingly hot, what must Felix be thinking her visiting his room he dreaded to think. "Well I was just leaving, so I'll leave the two of you in peace," both had heard the slight edge to his voice and Walter couldn't understand why he was leaving them alone, when he'd been expecting him to demand an explanation.

He pushed past Flora, who was still stood motionless in the doorway, seeing Felix had knocked the wind right out of her sails. "Are you going in my dear?" Felix asks, as he tries to close the door, but finds Flora still in the way. She nods slightly, taking a step forward she stared down at the floor until she heard Felix close the door.

"How can I help you Mrs Ryan?" Walter asks. She doesn't answer, just looks up at him. He noticed immediately that she'd been crying. "Flora what's wrong?" She doesn't say anything, all her words had got lost somewhere and she was struggling to remember why she'd gone there in the first place. Once again her lip began to tremble and she was unable to stop the single tear rolling down her cheek. The former butler was stunned, unsure what to do, eventually he decided that what every woman needed when upset was a comforting hug. 

Gently he pulled her into his safe embrace, holding her tightly as she began to openly sob into his shoulder. "It's alright," he whispers comfortingly into her ear, as he stroked her hair gently, "I'm here."

Her head was spinning, the feeling of just being close to him made her heart beat five times faster. She never wanted the moment to end, never wanted him to go away and most of all never wanted to have to face Felix. "Is this about Felix?" he murmurs to her.

She pulls away slightly giving her ability to face him. This question was the perfect opening for everything she wanted to say. "Partly," she whispers, her fingers still clutching his waistcoat buttons. "Oh it's too goddamn hard to explain," she hisses, pulling away from him and tugging at her hair in confusion. "You're his best friend," she mutters more to herself than him.

"Flora, anything you say to me is in confidence. I'd never dream of repeating any of it to Felix, if you wished me not too,"

"That is not what I meant!" she shrieks at him, causing him to jump back slightly. She was getting very hysterical and he needed to calm her down, before she began to throw things.

"Then what did you mean? God damn you Flora, how am I suppose to know what you are talking about if you don't tell me!" He hadn't meant to shout at her, he quickly regretted his actions, as she began to back away from him towards the door. She'd been stupid to think she could betray Felix's confidence and mention this to anyone.

Turning she fled from the room, not even glancing back at him. Sighing to himself Walter glanced at the door the woman of his dreams had just fled from. This was ridiculous, the woman was obviously was very unhappy at the prospect of having to marry Felix, he thought as he made his way to the door, to find the current Mr Jarvis in hope of scrounging a couple of cigars off him. Poor woman- he froze as he opened the door. She was still stood there.

"I've calmed down," she whispers, breaking the stunned silence. Nodding, he widened the door allowing her to enter. Offering her a chair, she sat down without at word, quite willingly taking the brandy he offered, as he crouched down beside her. He didn't say anything, he was just waiting for her to explain everything to her, she however seemed reluctant to begin.

"Flora you told me earlier, that you getting married to Felix is not something you have a choice," he mutters to her. "What did you mean?"

"I didn't mean what I said earlier, Felix has given me lots of choice about this wedding, but I love him too much to let him down."

"If you love him where is the obstacle?" Walter asks, now more puzzled than ever.

"Because love is never perfect, if it was I know I wouldn't be sat here…and even if it was I don't love Felix like you think I do," she sniffed quietly, staring at a wine stain on the floor.

"Why are you marrying?" He asks concerned, trying to catch her wandering eyes with his but so far failing.

"Things happened while you were away…certain rumours went around about Felix and his…errrrrr…preferences." Walter's eyes widened, his eyebrows shooting skyward. He knew exactly what Flora meant, he didn't need her to say anymore.

"So you agreed to marry him to rid those rumours?" She nods, relieved by the fact she needn't say no more. "And are those rumours…true?" He asks cautiously.

"Does that matter?" She asks. "Would you think of him in a different way if he did prefer men to women?"

"Of course not, he's a very good friend of mine and I'd support him in whatever," Walter replied adamantly. She smiles at him briefly, before staring at the stain again. "You are a very brave woman…I'm not sure I've have the guts to do what you are doing in similar circumstances," he continues. "I really admire you."

She looks up at him once more. He reached out, grasping one of her hands with his, still using the other to help him balance as he crouched. Bringing it up to his mouth he kissed her knuckles gently, before whispering, "However it's not too late to back out if you want too. Felix wouldn't think any less of you I'm sure."

Her breath caught in her throat as she nodded. She knew he was right, but…oh she simply didn't know what to do. She began to feel the tears welling in her eyes again, "oh don't start crying again you stupid woman!" She curses herself quietly, while Walter chuckles. 

"I don't mind if you do, it gives me an excuse to wrap my arms around you," he adds, winking at her cheekily. She giggles slightly, swiping at the falling tears.

Oh do, please do put your arms around me, she can't help repeating over and over in her head. As if answering her wishes, he gently kneeled up and wrapped his around her once more. Goodness, he is so warm. Don't let go of me Walter, don't let go of me…she knew what she wanted to say to him, but she couldn't.

"What are you thinking?" he murmurs softly in her ear.

"I'm reminding myself to get one of my incompetent maids to remove that stain from your carpet before we have another guest in here," he chuckles, and she can't help but smile at the feeling of his laughter on her ear. "Thank you," she whispers after a moments silence.

"Whatever for?"

"Everything…just simply being here for me," he smiles, wishing he could hold her forever, never wishing to let go in fear of her allowing her to be hurt again. "I should go." He didn't want her to go, she didn't really want to go! The pair were trapped in an endless circle, never unable to break free.

Slowly she got to her feet, wriggling her shoulders slightly in an effort to remove the ache from leaning down into his arms for so long. "Goodnight then," she whispers, leaning up to kiss him gently on the cheek. Pulling away their eyes locked for a moment, she found herself unable to look away from those dazzling blue eyes of his. 

"Bonne nuit," he whispers, this time it was his turn to lean down and kiss her; a gentle peck on the lips. This had the affect he had obviously been hoping for as she once more lent up and kissed him gently on the lips, him returning the kiss willingly. Before he knew what was happening, she was pressed up against him, her arms up round his neck, his travelling slowly down her back. He shouldn't be doing this, she wasn't herself. The last thing he wanted was for her to think he was taking advantage…but he couldn't push her away. 

Finally he succeed, "Goodbye," he muttered breathlessly, as he managed to push her away from him. Oh no, she thought, he was only trying to be nice…why on earth had she taken it too far? Shaking slightly she began to back away from him.

"Au revoir," she whispers in his direction, not able to look him in the eye. He opens his mouth to say something, but she's already fled out of the door. Sighing to himself he muttered "sleep well," towards his closed door, before turning and indulging in another brandy before bed.

- - - - - - - - -

8th of July 1855 (Felix Kraus)

I can't help thinking Flora has been playing with me ever since Walter arrived. All her tantrums were just a game to throw me off the scent. It not that I mind, she's not my property, if she wants to be with Walter that is her business. But we are engaged its my business, I wish she had told me. I love her very much and I just want to see her happy, but I can't if she is going to continue lying to me.

- - - - - - - - -

8th of July 1855 (Walter Corey)

Flora has been colder than ever with me this morning. Last night, well I shouldn't have taken advantage it was rude of me, she'll never forgive me. Well I'll speak to her later, apologise for my behaviour.

- - - - - - - - -

8th of July 1855 (Flora Ryan)

Ooooo men! Sometimes I can't believe how simply awful they can be. At first last night I was embarrassed at taking…well what happened between Walter and myself too far, but now I'm just annoyed at Walter first seeming to have the slightest bit of interest in me and then pulling away. Well from now on we'll just stay away from each other, I'm just dying to get this wedding over and done with and then he can bugger off back to that foreign home of his.

- - - - - - - - -

Flora skipped down the stairs in the light way as she always did. Walter couldn't help thinking she looked liked she wasn't walking, she was floating her feet never touching the floor. He'd had spent the whole morning trying to speak to Flora, catch her alone, but she'd spent the whole morning staying out of the way. She'd made sure she was always with someone so Walter didn't have chance to talk about last night, but now seemed like the perfect opportunity.

Making sure no one was around he waited for a couple of people to pass who she smiled at and greeted with a pleasant good morning. The second he saw no one else was about he crept out from his hiding place, grasping her hand and pulling her into his secret dwelling. "What the!" She shouted loudly. "Walter! What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"I need to talk to you," he insists.

"Well what is wrong with coming to my office and asking me for a quick word, maybe over a bit of tea, but really! Dragging me into a small, dark cupboard just seems a little over the top!"

"Well you're a hard woman to get on your own! I just saw you walking past and- oh never mind!" he exclaims, waving his arms about in exasperation.

"Well if you've something you wish to say get on with it I'm beginning to feel most claustrophobic!"

"I just wanted to apologise for my behaviour last night," sighing his rolls her eyes.

"Your behaviour?"

"Yes, it was rude of me to…take advantage." He mutters quietly, shuffling his feet nervously.

"Take advantage?" She can't help but laugh slightly, oh he was such a jewel.

"What is so bloody funny?"

"You Mr Corey, you are a sweetheart," she whispers, tapping his arm playfully. "I didn't think you'd taken advantage, I was cold with you because I thought…well…I thought you'd changed your mind about me." She whispers.

"Goodness no," he smiles, brushing a hand down the side of her cheek. "Impossible my dear."

"Oh Walter stop it," she giggled, playing flirtingly with the buttons on his waistcoat.

"Stop what?" He asked innocently, holding his hands up defensively. 

"You know perfectly well what I mean…all…well like you are being!" She scowls, though unable to keep the playfulness out of her eyes. 

"Tell me something my dear… you didn't want me to pull away last night?" He asks, once again feigning his innocence.

"Does that really matter? It's done and dusted now isn't it?" Smiling at him, while trying to pass him and make for the blocked door. 

"Well there is always the opportunity to make up for reckless decisions," he murmurs, grasping her elbow and spinning her around, just in time to stop her leaving. The temperature in the already cramped room suddenly shot up as Flora gazed into his deep blue eyes. The feeling of being trapped between him and a wall made her heart race away, thumping against her ribcage.

"And just how-?" she began nervously, the words sticking in her throat. Relieved when he cut her off with the obvious answer. He began by just gently brushing his desperate lips against hers, but as her arms travelled up his front, locking nicely behind his neck, stroking the delicate skin there softly, he found himself unable to resist plundering her mouth more forcefully and passionately.

Flora's head began to pound, the heat of the room seemed to be rapidly rising and she found herself slowly beginning to swoon, what on earth was she doing? "Walter," she attempted to begin, trying her hardest to push him away ever so slightly. "We…can't," she just managed to mumble into between a kiss.

"We can," he whispered, trailing his lips across her cheek, before tickling her neck with the most tender kisses. Leaning back ever so slightly, he fumbled about for the key in the lock. Twisting it quickly, he then slipped it in his pocket, "see absolute privacy." 

"I mean it Walter," she hisses, as he locked her lips with hers again, and began to run his fingers through her now loose hair.

"Mean what?" He huffs, pulling away, looking incredibly put out.

"I'm sorry Walter but I can't do this."

"But you've just said…!" he exclaims exasperated, he'd never understand women if he lived to a hundred! One minute she was blowing hot, flirting, giggling and next she's pushing him away!

"I know what I said! But I can't!...I'm sorry," she whispers, running a gentle hand down the side of her cheek, "please can I have the key?"

"Not until you've answer a few questions," he glared, pulling her hand roughly away from him, leaning back against the opposite wall, before sighing. "I know you know how I feel about you Flora, I wish I never had to admit it, but I do. The moment I left Taplows I put everything and everyone else behind me, but you still appeared the moment I closed my eyes at night-"

"This is no question!" She cuts in coldly. She didn't want to hear this, the last thing she needed was him melting her heart further. 

"Will you please!...listen to me," he was struggling to control his temper. Panicking slightly she began to picture wards of giggling maids pressing their ears against the doors to listen further to Walter's raised voice. Nodding slightly she allows him to continue, "I know you have similar feelings towards me Flora, don't deny it…please?"

She could feel the tears begin to well in her eyes, as she considered what he was saying. Stepping forward she ran her hand softly through his hair, before allowing a finger to travel down his nose, before running it across his bottom lip. Breathing out gently, she moved onto the balls of her feet, allowing her to rest her forehead against his before beginning. "If you'd uttered those words to me 5 years ago, 5 weeks ago, 1 week ago for a matter a fact I may have been able to say the same in reply. But you didn't, you chose the day before wedding, therefore the words seemed to have got lost somewhere on the way up."

She paused for a moment as a single tear escaped her eye. Cautiously he reached up and removed the trace of the tear from her cheek. Smiling weakly she reached up and grasped his hand threading her fingers through his gently. "I love Felix I truly do, maybe not like you do me or I do you, but I made a promise to him and I'd never ever break that promise for anyone…surely you can understand that?" 

"I…of course I do," After all the time they'd spent pining for each other, attempting to say the words they both wanted to so much, he finally had…it shouldn't have taken so long, the results may have been entirely different if he'd got it off his chest sooner. "You are so wonderful, I hope Felix tells you that ever day," he whispers, his voice was cracked and as he said the words he was sure his heart was splitting in two. "Promise me you'll never forget that," handing the key out to her. She nods sadly, before taking the key from his grasp.

"I promise." Carefully she leaned up, kissing him gently on the lips for the last time, before turning and making her way out for a little cry before returning to her work and getting on with her life.

----------------------- 

Felix felt like he'd spent the whole day chasing Flora round in circles, while she'd spent her whole day trying to avoid both him and Walter. After her little discussion with Walter earlier she'd found it difficult to continue work at all. She wanted to hide under her bed sheets away from the rest of the world, like she used to as a child when her brother stole her teddy bear or her mother shouted at her for breaking a glass while drying up.

She didn't go to dinner, instead she went upstairs to her room. Glancing over the bed she suddenly pounced, pulling back the sheets and curling up under them, sobbing…she waited…she was waiting for her mother to enter the room, before pulling the covers back and taking her upset little girl in her arms, she was dying to hear the sweet sound of her mother's voice, as she either apologised for shouting at her or assured her her brother was about to receive a real mouthful. However her mother was miles away and she wasn't a little child anymore. She was a grown woman…however she still hurt as much…and she was still as clueless as she always had been when it came too putting on a brave face.

Chocking on her dying sobs, she rose carefully from under the sheets. Glancing around the room she caught sight of her wedding dress hung on the back of her door. She'd never owned anything so beautiful in her life. Felix had been adamant on buying her dress for her and helping her choose it, even though she had insisted on it being bad luck-

A sharp knock on the door drew her from her reverie, glancing at the door in horror she jumped up, fumbling with the bed covers in desperation to straighten them. "You don't have company do you?" A recognisable voice asked from the door. She swiped at her tears before spinning around to face her groom to be.

"Is that an accusation?" She questioned dryly, raising her eyebrow. 

"I was simply wondering whether you had a certain best man of mine in between those sheets," he glared at her.

"Does it matter if I do?" She begins, hissing each word at him. "Would you be jealous if I did?" She sighs slightly, breathing in deeply she looks up at him. "Shouldn't you be at dinner?"

"Well I was…until I noticed you were both missing. He's not hiding in a wardrobe is he!" Felix's voice was rising.

"Would you be jealous if he was!" She repeats, this time in a shriek. 

"Jealous isn't the right word, livid yes perhaps. We are getting married tomorrow Flora! Yet you think appropriate to be going at it with my best man! If someone found out I'd be ruined!"

"Oh this is all about you isn't it," she murmurs under her breath. 

"I don't think you understand the seriousness of what is going to happen tomorrow! Do you think this is just a joke Flora? Some childish game?" He shouts, grabbing at her elbow, drawing her up against him in his rage.

"No," she whispers, the tears welling in her eyes again.

"This may sound selfish Flora, but we are engaged, from tomorrow you will be bound to me and I don't wish you and Walter to be seeing each other-"

"Well we aren't!" She screams suddenly, pulling her elbow from Felix's stunned grasp and slouching down onto her bed, her face in her hands as she began to sob.

"What?" He whispers, suddenly feeling very embarrassed by the way he'd been going on.

"Walter and I aren't seeing each other…no matter how much we would like to be." The housekeeper mutters. "Do you know why?" She looks up at him for a moment, waiting for a shake of the head, continuing when she received one. "Because we both love you so much. We'd never do that to you, we never could. I hope you are happy now." 

He'd never heard the bitterness in her voice directed at him before. He suddenly felt a pang of guilt, his two best friends were doing this for him and he'd actually doubted them. Plonking himself on the bed next to her, he tried to wrap his arm around her, but she was too resistant, finally pushing herself off the bed, making her way to her fireplace, putting as much distance between them as possible.

"I really love him Felix, I really do, but I decided earlier that friendship came first…then you came in and dared to accuse me of going behind your back," the words she whispered were obviously strained. The tears rolled freely down her cheeks now. He felt his heart begin to break, he hated the thought of him doing this to her…and he knew he had.

"Go to him," he suddenly said without thinking.

"What?" she asks, not sure she'd heard or understood him properly.

"Go to him tonight," he repeated.

"Seriously?" She asked, unable to stop her eyes lighting up in joy.

"Yes! Go now before I change my mind!" Suddenly ecstatic she dashed across the room, kissing him quickly on the forehead. "Just promise me you'll be happy." She nods determinedly.

"I promise!" She exclaimed, fleeing her room.

"See you in church tomorrow," he calls after her.

"Of course!" she replies, before leaving Felix feeling slightly happier than before.

------------------- 

As Flora got closer to the former butler's room, she couldn't help thinking about whether she was doing the right thing. He wasn't exactly going to open the door, forgiving her completely for what she'd said to him earlier. She knew she shouldn't expect such a warm reception…she just hoped he was going to be as ecstatic as she was.

Reaching his door she took a quick glance at her reflection in the window by it's side, before reaching out and knocking gently. She waited…she continued to wait. He can't have gone far she thought to herself, perhaps she should go in and wait for him. Reaching out she pushed the handle down with ease, trust a man to not lock his door. Glancing around the room she made her way towards his fireside chair, although as she made her way too it she caught something out of the corner of her eye; his diary was lay open on his desk and she could have sworn she'd seen her name written in it…it couldn't hurt to have a look.

----------------- 

8th of July 1855 (Walter Corey)

Felix has been giving me piercing glares all day, god knows what he's thinking…shame I know it's not true. I can't believe what Flora is doing. Her intentions may be good but she's just going to end up ruining her life. I just wish I could persuade her not to do this, somehow though I doubt I will be able too.

I think it would be best if I left straight after the reception tomorrow. Once all my best man duties are over. They needn't know that I've gone until the following morning, I'll leave them a note. I'm not sure I can face Flora after she's married him…I love her too much. If I had a choice whether to attend that wedding I wouldn't. Instead I'll be stood next to Felix praying she won't say those vows…only able to hope…

---------------- 

Flora lay the diary back on the desk, she couldn't read anymore. Grasping hold of his desk chair for support, she doubled over as the tears began to fall freely down her pale cheeks. She couldn't wait for him to return to his room. She couldn't face him at all. She couldn't attend that wedding in the morning, she'd runaway, she'd get away from Taplows through the night while everyone was asleep. Determined, she fled to the door. She was just about to exit his room forever, when the occupant appeared.

"Flora?" He whispered breathlessly, she was the last person he's expected to see exiting his room at such an hour. She couldn't say anything, the words were stuck in her throat, all she seemed capable of doing was sobbing.

"Flora dear what is it?" He whispers concerned, opening his arms, as she falls forward into him.

"I don't want you to go away tomorrow," she just managed to utter into his jacket. Walter's eyes flicker over his open diary and he can't help cursing his stupidity in his head. Lifting her head from his chest, she gazed up at him through her tearful eyes. Leaning up she caught his lips gently, kissing him lovingly, raising her hands to run through his soft silky hair. Walter replied hesitantly, hardly kissing her back, bringing his hands to rest gently on her waist, not daring to move them in fear of taking advantage of her emotional state. "I never want you to go away again." She whispered as she finally broke their kiss. "Promise me you never will."

"You know I can't do that Flora," he replies firmly. "You are getting married tomorrow, to my best friend may I add." Pulling her hands off him, he pulls away from her, making his way further into the room to pour himself a large brandy.

"I don't love Felix, I love you!" she insists, rubbing violently at her tired tearful eyes.

"Perhaps you do. But even if it is a marriage of convenience that doesn't mean I'm going to wait down the corridor for you to run to every time you feel like a quick roll under the sheets."

"It wouldn't be like that," she whispers consolingly, stepping towards him, removing the brandy glass from his hand and placing it on his desk. "We'd be able to spend loads of time together." She reached up caressing his cheek gently, before running her hands down his front, pushing his jacket slowly from his shoulders. 

"Maybe for the next 2 weeks, but what about when Felix decides to move from Taplows, or decides children would be the perfect answer to lower gossip further?" He was doing everything he could to ignore her wandering hands as they travelled up his shirt.

"I'd think of something," she answers firmly, drawing his hand to the lacing of her dress.

"Well…" he began, trying his best to think of another argument, but he was struggling. His hand was undoing her dress without any of his control. The more of her that was revealed to him the more his words disappeared into thin air.

"Well what?" She breathed into his ear, mid placing the most tender kisses blindly across his face. She knew exactly the effect she was having on him. She enjoyed watching his eyes dart around the room, while every so often flickering back to her exposed corset, which looked severely under strain.

"Well…" he attempts again, but is broke off as Flora kisses him passionately again, this time he was unable to help kissing her back with the same need and intensity. Ripping his shirt off his tanned back she dragged him over to the bed, which she'd been eyeing up in the corner of her eye. She'd dreamt every night since seeing him again what the skin complexion of his hand would look like in comparison to her pale thigh and now she delighted in seeing her dreams in full as her petticoats rose whilst his hand travelled up her cold thigh.

All the while there was something niggling at him in the back of his mind. Things were so perfect at the moment…but what about tomorrow when she went and married someone else? "Flora!" he suddenly whispered, pulling her beautiful hands away from him and forcing himself off her.

"That's my name," she jokes nervously. "Walter what is it?" She asks suddenly concerned, sitting up on his bed.

"This isn't the way things should be Flora," he whispers sadly. 

Beginning to feel very exposed and vulnerable, Flora pulled her discarded dress up from the floor and wrapped it around her shoulders. "What more do you want? You have me here and now, very willing."

"For tonight yes…but I'm not sure I'll have the strength to keep my hands off you tomorrow if we did this." Swallowing the large lump that had appeared in her throat she hurriedly began to fasten her dress. "I'm sorry Flora," he whispers hopefully, reaching out slightly to assist her, but she simply turned away from him further. In her whole life she'd never felt so humiliated. Finally finished she stood over to the door, without saying another word to him. 

Urgently he dashed across the room, grabbing her elbow hurriedly he span her around. "You understand Flora surely?"

Taking a deep breath, she smiled at him bravely before nodding, "of course I do and I'm sure this time next week I'll be thanking you, but until then…please stay away from me." With that she opened his door and strode out with as much dignity as she could muster.

"But I'm not going to be here then," he mutters under his breath, as he watches her disappear down the corridor and out of sight.

9th of July 1855 (Molly Watson)

Flora and myself seem to have drifted apart slightly over the last few months, we are no longer as thick as we used to be. She won't admit it but I'm sure it's something to do with out new guest. Ever since he'd arrived she's seemed to have closed up, even Felix agrees with me. Take yesterday for example, she spent whole day avoiding every single person at Taplows. She missed dinner, even in the cases when she does attend meals she doesn't touch a morsel of food. She's lost for too much weight over these past few weeks, it can't be healthy.

At first I believed it may be about her and Felix; perhaps she was having second thoughts for example. But they seem just as happy together as they did a few months ago so that couldn't be it. I went to her room this morning to see if she needed any help getting ready. Either she chose not to answer or she wasn't in. I'm not all that worried really as I suspect the former. However just to check I'll go see again in a moment.

------------ 

Flora heard the first knock…then the second. Still she lay silently on her bed, waiting for the guest to carry on. She had more than one guess as to who it could be and at that moment she was sure she couldn't face any of them.

"Flora?" The sound of Molly's voice floated under the door. "Please open the door Flora. I just want to see if you need any help."

At this Flora sat up. She had so far only put her slip on, never mind her wedding dress. She'd got up that morning determined to show that Walter bloody Corey who he was messing with. But as she had pulled her dress on she found her fingers were too numb to even clasp the fastenings. It was useless, she found herself suddenly unable to move. The dress slid off her shoulders to the floor and she found herself incapable of doing anything but sobbing.

Suddenly she felt something inside her, a spark of bravery. She knew she had to do this. It wasn't for her, it was for Felix and she loved him too much to let him down. Something told her she couldn't do this alone however. Rummaging around for her shawl she wrapped it tightly around herself, before striding to the door. Molly had just been preparing to leave before Flora swung the door open. She swung round immediately and gasped as she saw Flora's state of undress.

"Oh my goodness Flora! You have to be at church in 3 hours you better get a move on!" Flora didn't utter a word, just dropped her head as the tears once more began to well. "Flora what is it?" She muttered suddenly concerned, taking her hands gently and leading her to sit on the bed. Slowly Flora took a deep breath and looked up at her friend.

"Do I have your confidence?" Flora finally asked, her voice cracked. Molly was unsure whether she wanted to know what Flora was about to tell her, she found it hard enough keeping her own secrets, never mind other people's. However the pain in Flora's eyes told Molly that this was something she needed to get off her chest before she could continue with her day. Smiling encouragingly at her she nodded. With another deep breath, Flora began

------------------- 

Unlike Flora, Felix had been ready since half 8 that morning. He'd done 192 laps of his room by the time Walter arrived as his alarm, only to find him wider awake than himself. Walter found his job easier than expected, he hadn't needed to super glue Felix into his suit for example. A part of him sort of wished however, that Molly was having more trouble with Flora.

There had been a slight cold edge to Felix's voice than morning when Walter had first put in an appearance. Walter didn't need to guess what about. There was quite a few moments of uneasy silence until Walter finally smiled encouragingly and asked "Nervous Felix?" He patted him on the shoulder, chuckling slightly.

"Should I be?" Felix questioned, no laughter in his voice, his eyes hard set on the former butler. Walter shrugged slightly, before adding, "I doubt it very much. She obviously cares for you a great deal." There was a certain air of jealousy in his voice, but if Felix noticed it he chose to ignore it.

"Not as much as you though eh?" Felix hissed, more than an 'air' of jealousy in his words.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Walter asked, trying to sound as casual as possible, but failing miserably.

"Don't mess with me Walter! I'm warning you!" Felix yelled, swinging round to face him. "I know you and Flora had this so called estranged love all those years ago. But she's my fiancée and you had absolutely no right to melt her heart as you have!" Last night Felix may have given Flora his permission to go to Walter but that was it, it was over now before either had a chance to turn it into something more. He had to make sure that Walter knew that.

"Oh stop it Fe-" Walter began, but was cut short by Felix's continued rant.

"I want you to stay away from her now! Is that clear?" Walter paused for a moment. Why did some men just manage to get everything they wanted? Here was Felix moaning right before his wedding to the most fantastic woman resident at Taplows…well now he thought about it resident in England and he didn't even love her…unlike some people he could mention, himself for one.

"I mean it's not like you even truly love her, its simply lust…"

"Maybe I do," Walter suddenly said, shocking Felix and himself slightly. The temperature of the room seemed to rapidly increasing as the pair of them locked fiery glances.

"Don't try and test me Walter. You got to have her last night what more do you want?"

"Perhaps I want her again. I mean if I had her last night…" he trails off, smiling smugly. He wasn't too sure why he was saying all this, but he was really enjoying watching Felix's face turn red with fury. "And if she wants me again…what's stopping her? It's not like you've got anything to offer her, is it?" He couldn't control his words any more, they were just tumbling out of his mouth. And he was loving it! Never in his whole life had he just said what he wished to say, regardless of the consequences, whether it be winding someone up, telling someone what he really thought of them or spilling his heart to someone, explaining his feelings. He couldn't think of anything more satisfying than watching Felix's face crumple up, as he clenched his fists tightly, before shouting, "You bastard! I thought you were my friend!

…The next few seconds were a bit blurred…

----------- 

Squeezing her hand tightly, Molly dug into her pocket and pulled out a clean handkerchief with a flourish. Flora sniffed slightly, accepting the item and muttered her thanks.

"You should have told me Flora," Molly whispered softly. "You know I'd have been here for a shoulder to cry on when Felix wasn't…or you wished not to speak to him." Flora nods softly her face crumpling again ever so slightly, as she blubbed into her handkerchief. "I still can't believe it though." Molly muttered in disbelief. "You and Felix never…have loved each other."

"I do love him Molly, don't get me wrong…just not like I should do. I love him like you love your brother for example. You'd do anything for him, yes?" Molly considered Flora's words for a moment before answering.

"Yes I suppose, to a certain extent." Flora nodded sadly, before Molly continued. "There is a difference though." Flora looked up at her curiously. "I'm Andrew's little sister and I'm sure he'd never make me do something I was so unhappy with. You may love Felix like a brother, but I think you need to consider whether he loves you as much as he'd love a sister." Was there anything in what Molly was saying? She couldn't help asking herself.

"It doesn't make a difference now," Flora muttered her voice croaky, her eyes unable to hide the piercing pain in her heart. "I can't decide to back down now."

"If that is the choice you are making then I'm not going to direct you otherwise. I can't help thinking however you are following your head instead of your heart."

"Please leave me to my own decisions, if you aren't going to help me, don't hinder me." Molly couldn't help feeling quite offended at Flora's harsh words. What did she think she'd been trying to do? Nevertheless she was prepared to forgive her, as she was obviously deeply upset.

"Very well, I may not be an expert when it comes to giving out advise, but I can help you into that gorgeous dress." Flora smiled softly and nodded. Get dressed, throw on the odd accessory, splash of a bit of perfume here and there and she'd be ready.

------------------ 

Walter was sprawled on the floor, his heavy head leaning against Felix's desk as he held his bloody nose. "But I didn't!" Walter exclaimed, as his vision returned, enabling in to glare at Felix, instead of just gaze in his general direction.

"Didn't what?" Felix snorted, making it very clear to Walter he wasn't really bothered as to the answer.

"Have her last night you old fool!" Felix's face suddenly formed into one of confusion and guilt.

"But- but-" He stutters. "She went to you- I gave her my permission." 

"Yes she came to me, came to practically beg me actually. But do you really think I would have said yes?" Felix doesn't answer, just swallows a huge lump in his throat, knowing that Walter had a point, thought he'd never admit that as long as he lived. "I hope you'd never think me that small. I don't just have some little schoolboy crush on her…I really love her." Feeling it was probably safe to get up now, he fished a handkerchief out of his pocket and held it to his bloody nose before doing so.

"You're a lucky bugger and never forget it Felix Kraus!" he moves towards Felix slightly then stutters, "This would be the point I'd give you a friendly hug and shake your hand but I'm sure you don't want to get your suit all bloody." Felix chuckles slightly.

"Oh sod it!" Felix exclaims, drawing the shocked Walter Corey into a bone crunching embrace.

"Well yes," Walter muttered, clearing his throat nervously, straightening down his bloody jacket. "Perhaps I should go change?" Glancing down at Felix, then himself in disgust.

"Oh no, no!" Felix exclaimed glancing at his pocket watch. "No time for that. Besides it's only a spot of blood, no one will notice it."

"Well if you are really sure," Walter nodded, though not entirely convinced. "Well we'd best be on our way, I believe that is all." 

"Almost Walter," Felix began, drawing something from his inside pocket. "I believe it is traditional for me to give this to you for safe keeping." Holding out a small velvet covered box. Cautiously Walter reached out and took the small object.

"Promise me something Felix?" He whispered, his throat dry, as he placed the box safely in his pocket.

"Try me."

"Promise me you'll look after her, do everything that is in your power to make her happy?" The passion in his voice shook Felix. "Yes?" Felix nodded his consent, patting Walter on the back reassuringly. Content enough with Felix's response, Walter smiled and with a "shall we?" made his way to the door.

-------------

There was only to a small congregation of people at the wedding, in the absence of both Flora and Felix's family. It was mainly the few people who had managed to scrap an hour or so off work. Despite her anxiety towards the wedding, Flora couldn't help feeling very touched at the amount of people who had actually tried to get away from Taplows that day, though perhaps the majority of them were more bothered about getting away from work than in fact witnessing the occasion. Even those tied to there chores had entered the courtyard as she'd left. She'd never in her whole life received so many remarks on how gorgeous she was looking (even if she was quite a naïve person she couldn't help agreeing, she looked stunning). 

"I wish my father was here," Flora muttered, more to herself than Molly or Andrew, as they help her and her huge dress into the carriage. Flora had been most distraught when she'd found out her parents weren't going to attend. So Molly had had a little word in Andrew's ear and asked if he'd give Flora away in the absence of her father. Neither Flora or Andrew had been that pleased at the idea but concluded it was the best way.

"I apologise your replacement isn't exactly fantastic but afraid it's the best you've got at the moment," Adams muttered, trying to be comforting, but through Flora's ear it seemed to be an insult. Her throat was too dry to say anything though…how on earth was she going to cope up at the alter? "Well we are off," He continued jovially, oblivious to Flora turmoil. "Nervous?" He joked. "Oh I'm sure you'll be fine," he said without an answer.

"You know I've been to some dreadful weddings," he blundered on. "People forgetting there vows, losing there voices, collapsing up at the alter, men interrupting and revealing they are infatuated with the bride-"

"Shut up Andrew!" Molly cuts across him, hissing the words out of the corner of her mouth.

"Or the groom!" Andrew chuckled, ignoring his sister.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Flora gasped, tugging at her dress, fanning herself with her hand.

"Yes I know it is quite a sickly thought," Andrew continues. Flora could feel the heat rising, why did it have to be the hottest day of the year? Her head was spinning and she was beginning to feel faint. Finally she could control herself no longer…

------------ 

Meanwhile over at the church Felix was jumping up and down on the spot looking at though he was in desperate need for the toilet. Where the bloody hell were they? Walter was thoroughly enjoying this, though he was feigning deep concern for Felix. What if she didn't turn up? Decided she wished to spend the rest of her life with his instead of Felix, that would certainly be a turn for the better.

"Where the hell is she?" Felix whispered to his best man.

"Don't you worry sir, I'm sure she'll be here," Walter consoled, whilst praying she was half way to London by now, having left a note for him to meet her there….in his dreams perhaps. Walter had already packed his belongings up, he was going to leave as soon as the reception was over, there was really no need to hang around longer than necessary. "I can go keep a look out for you, if you wish Felix?" Smiling at his thoughtfulness, Felix nodded and Walter made his way down the aisle and out of the church, fishing in his pocket for the real reason he'd escaped from the church.

She was over 10 minutes late now, surely she wasn't coming, he considered as he puffed on his long awaited cigar. She'd made it very clear to him how much she loved Felix that didn't mean however she wouldn't back down…

Walter was just imagining the words of comfort he could whisper to her, when he went back and found her in tears, utterly lost, when he heard the familiar sound of horses hooves on cobbles. Quite soon his eyes saw what his ears had heard, as Flora's carriage pulled up in front of the church.

First to jump out was Andrew Adams, fuming about something. "You could have aimed a little closer towards the window Flora!" He sighed, pulling out a handkerchief and trying his hardest to scrub the splodges of vomit visible on his once perfect suit.

"Oh Andrew stop fussing and get out of the way," the sharp voice of his sister calls, as she makes her way out of the carriage, pushing her brother sharply out of the way.

"Look at the state of me Molly!" Andrew yells.

"You can hardly even see it! Besides, people are going to be mesmerized by the bride so what you look like is hardly here or there." Andrew shoots Molly a deadly glare, as she nods towards the carriage, where Flora was still sat muttering how sorry she was to Andrew. The tears were threatening to fall, but before they could spoil Molly's work of art, Andrew had jumped back into the carriage to tell her he wasn't really mad at her in the slightest.

"I'm very sorry," she murmurs again, despite his reassuring.

"Oh stop it Flora, really! You are late enough as it is!" Molly interjects, becoming increasingly impatient. "Whatever Andrew gets he deserves!"

"Excuse-" He begins.

"Think of it as that last bit of punishment before you start your new life," Molly smiles, winking at her.

"Well I suppose," Flora smiles nervously. "Besides seeing your face Andrew is not something I'm going to forget in a hurry."

"Yes, yes!" Walter sighs, peering into the carriage. "Felix is about to wet himself in there, so if you could get a little bit of a shift on." Molly nods determinedly, jumping back out of the carriage with Walter's assistance.

"I think we'll have to sit together at the reception," Andrew smiles, eyeing up Walter's blood stained jacket, then his own vomit stained one.

"Sounds like a good idea to me…just as long as cover the smell up." Andrew chuckles gently nodding.

As Andrew moved out of the way, Walter got for the first time a clear view of the bride. The breath caught in his throat as he offered his hand to assist her delicate step. "Goodness," he whispered breathlessly, unable to tare his eyes away from the vision before him. "You look…"

"Don't!" She cuts across him, pulling her hand away and striding over to Molly, who immediately began to fuss over the creases in her dress. 

"Too beautiful for words," he sighs under his breath as he watches her every move…probably for one of the last times as a Flora Ryan. 

"Ready?" Molly whispers to Flora, having seen Walter disappear back into the church.

Latching her hand onto Andrew's arm, she takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, before whispering "Yes."

Walter couldn't believe how beautiful she was…he'd known all the time he'd known her, but seeing her step out of that carriage and now walking- no floating up the aisle he was certain his whole body had been stunned, his heart had stopped working and the only thing he could concentrate on was the gorgeous creature in front of him. However as Andrew gently removed her hand and placed in on Felix's it suddenly became all too real for him once again.

He was hardly listening to a word the vicar was saying, something about what the marriage commitment meant (Walter couldn't help thinking Flora and Felix had never even considered such a thing). The lady in question was staring towards the back of the church, unable to look any one person around her in the eye, in fear of simply bursting into tears once more. The lead up this day had seemed like a huge weight getting heavier and heavier on her shoulders, she was sure she was ready to buckle under it…just a few more minutes…the moment they were finally wed was surely the time she would be able to breath again.

She couldn't help imaging once more one of the images Andrew had planted into her head earlier, 'men interrupting and revealing they are infatuated with the bride' was what he had said. She had pictured over and over again, the vicar saying those fateful words and Walter standing up straight, his chest out proudly, revealing the fact to the entire church that he loved the bride too much to let her do this. It would all come tumbling out and he'd sweep Flora up into his arm…Felix would be happy for them and they'd all live happily ever after!

The words were uttered from the vicar's lips and Flora waited, her ears pricked, waiting for her knight in shining armour to save the day…but nothing. Did he really have the strength to let her go through with this?…looking up, she turned her gaze to the direction of the best man. His eyes were cold, his face blank and fixed. He seemingly couldn't even glance her way. At this she understood, she'd been a complete and utter fool to believe he'd ever felt anything for her other than contempt…and lust when he suited him. She didn't need him! She was a grown woman she could do this all on her own. However just has she was putting the final brick into the wall of protection around her heart, he did glance up at her. His eye's softened slightly as he saw the begging look of desperation on her face, knocking her brick firmly out of the way. His heart was screaming out for him to say something, do it! You can't let her make this huge mistake…he opened his mouth…but found the words had got lost somewhere, he closed it again and gave her an apologetic look, before looking down, at which she almost knocked Felix out of the way and throttled him. He was a coward. If he couldn't do this for her then he obviously didn't feel anything for her.

The tears began to well in her eyes as the vicar continued, these were not only tears of pain and sorrow now though, they contained all her anger. She felt stronger, stronger than she had for months. She knew she could do this now, she was not about to turn Felix down for a man who couldn't care less about her.

He'd messed up! Damn him! He wanted to say something, stop it all, but when the time came he couldn't find the words. He'd never forget the look on her face as the time passed, she looked as though her heart was about to spilt in two. Well now she had her chance! If she cared for him in the slightest there is no way she'd be able to say those two little words 'I do'.

Felix couldn't help feeling that now familiar pang of guilt as he heard Flora rattle off her vows with courage and confidence. He had been unable to not notice the silent heart to heart his bride and best man shared a moment ago. He'd been sure for a moment was of them was about to say something, but they hadn't. Now he had to wait to hear Flora say those words he needed to hear to be sure all the panic was over. The breath caught in both the men's throats as they reached that crucial moment. Flora looked up at them both for a moment, saw the distress on Felix's face and could have swore she saw a look of desperation in Walter's eyes…maybe she imagined it. Taking a deep breath she said the words she'd been dreading. It was all over. 

The dizziness overwhelmed him, he stumbled backwards slightly. Last night she'd come to him, almost begging on her hands and knees for him and this is the way she returns rejection. Felix was so stunned at hearing her answer it took him a good few seconds to realise that the vicar was wishing him to say his vows now…she was unbelievable. Flora had waited for the weight to be released off her shoulders and for a moment she believed it had. The words that had tumbled out of her mouth had made her feel amazing…but then she felt a pang of regret, the reality was unbelievable. She was almost married, well she pretty much was married, she only needed Felix to ramble off his vows and then it would be done. She'd be Mrs Felix Kraus.

Mrs Felix Kraus; the childless woman, the woman who'd never ever know what it felt like to be really loved by someone, the woman who'd be stuck forever in some loveless marriage…

Suddenly she felt Felix tug her hand off his arm, coming back down to earth she looked at the vicar who seemed to be staring at Felix's in amazement. "I'm sorry sir I'm not sure I heard you correctly," he stuttered nervously.

"Oh I think you did," Felix smiled at the nervous young man. "Do you wish me to spell it out for you? I- r- e- f- u- s- e- t- o- m- a- r- r- y- t- h- I- s- w- o-"

"Felix?" Flora suddenly cuts across him timidly, unable to believe he was saying what she thought he was saying.

"I'm sorry Flora but I can't do this?"

"What on earth has got into you?" She gasps, looking from Felix to the vicar then back again in exasperation.

"If I went through with this I'd feel guilty for the rest of my life. You may not have the courage to stop this…but I know you want to. So as you haven't, I have." Reaching out to her he grasps her hand.

"Perhaps sir, you'd like to think about this. Maybe you need some time to talk?" He asks, indicating to vestry, which would obviously give them more privacy than they had now. Nodding, Felix pulls her towards the room, closing the door and shutting all those curious onlookers out.

"You know I love you Flora, but I can't bare to see you this unhappy," he continues.

"I'm not unhappy Felix! I'm fine! Or I was before you did this!" 

"Really?" He asks, disbelievingly. "Please don't pretend anything for my sake Flora…I know how much you love Walter. You have since the moment you met each other all those years ago-"

"This is nothing to do with him!" Flora shouts angrily. "I care nothing for that man anymore! Why should I feel anything for a man who cares so little for me."

"He does not! Flora stop this! You love him! We both know so well that the pair of you are destined to be together…" He trails off, as he sees Flora's face fall into one of pain.

"Think what you will Felix. If you wish not to go through with this that is fine. But please don't ever tell me who to love…I don't think it's any of your business anymore." She whispers, pulling away from Felix, and making to the door which lead outside instead of going back into the church…she knew she couldn't face it. Felix didn't even attempt to stop her as she fled from the church.

-------------- 

"She won't have gone far though surely!" Felix sighed, rubbing his forehead in an effort to relieve the headache that had been building there. All Walter can do is shrug, stunned by this new turn of events. Sitting back in his old chair he glanced at Andrew, the worried expression obvious on his face.

"She's probably just gone for a walk, to clear her mind," Molly suggested, looking at her brother in desperation, willing him to say something instead of just standing there. Felix had expected to find Flora there when they returned, he, Andrew and Molly had looked all over the house for her, while Walter sat in Andrew's fireside chair, trying to be cool and pretending he couldn't care less about her. He'd decided he didn't, she was willing to go through the whole wedding!…but something was niggling at him that it wasn't that simple. None of the three had been able to find a trace of her in the house and no one had seen even a glance of her since her and Felix had disappeared for their 'chat'.

Word had spread around the house quicker than expected. All different concocted rumours were flitting about the staff; many hinting that Felix had backed down because he was in fact as they had expected 'less than normal'. Glancing at his watch Walter concluded that by now dinner should be over, he would have been getting ready to sneak away by now.

"Why couldn't she have just come back here?" Felix sighed, cursing under his breath. "She always has to complicate things doesn't she?"

"Well I think it was you who decided not to marry her?" Molly scowls, "'Complicate things'? Speak for yourself Felix." Annoyed at this female interference, he turns to look at Andrew and Walter for a little support.

"Don't look at me, she has a point," Walter mutters, Andrew nodding in agreement.

"Nice to see you couldn't care less about her whereabouts," Felix tuts, looking at Walter in disgust.

"Oh I'm very sorry," He exclaims jumping up. "Give me a moment and I'll go look for the woman who less than 3 hours was more than happy to give up everything and everyONE to marry you." At this Felix's eyes suddenly widen, while Molly glances at Andrew, nodding towards the door, but he shakes his head, he definitely didn't want miss this.

"Now I understand! This is all about her going through with the wedding isn't it!"

"Just!…leave it Felix, please?" Walter asks pleadingly. "Perhaps, it would be best if I was on my way. Doesn't look like there is anything keeping me here anymore and there is a train tonight, which I should probably catch."

"What you aren't even going to wait until she returns?" Felix hisses, as Walter makes his way to the door.

"Oh because she is going to be dying to see me!" Walter snorts. "It's been such a pleasure meeting you Mrs Watson," Smiling towards her. "Mr Adams, Felix," He nods towards them, before turning from the room, without giving any of those present a second glance. 

--------------------- 

Less than half an hour later, Walter Corey sat back relieved, after glancing at Taplows for the last time ever…he meant it this time. He very much doubted either Felix or Flora would give him the courtesy of an invitation ever again. That was of course if Flora wasn't half across the country by now. The poor woman had obviously not taken being turned down especially well (who does?). He'd be very glad to get home again…wherever home may be. He couldn't help thinking it, but over this past few months he'd actually began to believe Taplows was his home again, as it had been once upon a time.

He was just wondering what he'd do if he was ever asked to consider returning to his position at Taplows, when he heard a loud wolf whistle from outside and the distinctive voice of his driver shout, "Oi love! Isn't white a winter colour?"

White? 

Almost banging his head as he jumped out of his seat, Walter peered out of the window. Unable to miss the figure of a certain runaway bride as she trotted along the side of the path, her skirts hoisted up to avoid them trailing in the dirt. Her head was up, looking straight forward as to avoid the heckles of the driver, who seemed to have slowed down slightly so he could keep his beady eyes on her lovely posterior.

"Need a lift?" Walter asks, unable to help smiling as he saw her flush slightly at the sound of his voice.

"No thank you," she says flatly, not even glancing in his direction. 

"It's just you look in a hurry to get somewhere…church perhaps? It's just well you've got the whole outfit and I'm sure you'd easily find another willing groom to you don't love to marry," He smiles smugly, giving himself 10 out of 10 for that little comment. "I'm actually quite impressed you've managed to get this far in those heels, you have been walking for quite a while now, haven't you?" 

"I said I don't need a lift, now why don't you just carry on to wherever you are going, as I really don't wish to talk to you at the moment?"

"Excuse me?" Walter asks, chocking slightly. The rosiness in his cheeks growing as he raised his eyebrow. "You don't want to talk to me?" Though just as he was asking this, his driver seemed to have lost interest in Flora and was beginning to speed up again. "Stop!" Walter shrieks, jolting forward slightly as the carriage came to a sudden halt. "Shouldn't it be the other way round 'my dear'?" 

"I don't bloody think so," she growls at him. "Why on earth should I talk to you after what you did to me today?"

"Did to you? I didn't do anything!"

"Exactly!" She suddenly snaps at him. "Why on earth should I talk to a man who has done nothing but feed me with lie after lie ever since he's arrived here! You know I actually believe that you loved me! You did a fantastic job of convincing me you did!"

"I do!" Walter suddenly interjects, not really knowing why when he'd decided only hours ago that he hated the woman.

"Then why on earth did you not have the courage when I was stood up at the alter about to marry another man to say something!" She hisses angrily, turning to face him for the first time, striding towards the carriage slightly.

Now Walter understood. She'd only gone through with the wedding because she thought he didn't care about her in the slightest…surely that meant she did feel for him more than she'd let on earlier! "Don't go blaming this all on me." He answered firmly. "You had as much chance to stop that wedding as much as I did. You just thought why stop a wedding for such a coward?"

"Well I may as well have married Felix! At least he was willing to fight for me!" She screamed, glaring at him accusingly. "but now even Felix has decided he's got better options than to marry me! So I'm weighing up MY options, either I return to Taplows and be completely humiliated or do I find the nearest river to drown my sorrows in!" With this she turns and begins to stride away with as much dignity as she can muster. "I choose the latter!" She calls back to him. 

It took a moment for the impact of what she'd just said to sink in, then he leapt out of his chair as though it had suddenly turned red hot. Jumping down off the carriage he hurried after her, grabbing her wrist as he got closer, spinning her around to face him. "Don't be ridiculous Flora!"

Struggling slightly, she pulls her arm out of his grasp and continues on her way, "I'm being completely serious!"

"I know you are! That is what is so ridiculous!" He begins to hurry after her.

"What is so ridiculous? I thought you of all people might like the idea!" For a moment he was about to protest, but then remembered he was suppose to hate this woman wasn't he?

"Perhaps I do," he replies smugly. "The ridiculous thing was that you are in fact going in the wrong direction to get to the closest river. Going down here all you get too is the park lake in Bristol and that is even further than the river and I'm not sure the heels will make it that far." Outraged at his insensitivity, she turns to him, thrusting a knee into an expertly chosen place, sending in down to the ground, before returning to her track.

"Jesus Christ Flora!" He gasps. "I could sue you for that! There could be huge damage done to some valuable property!"

"Valuable property? Down there? Don't make me laugh," she hisses under her breath. "Besides you deserve it you unfeeling, utterly rude…ooooo I don't know why I waste my breath! I've got far more important things to be doing…" she trails off her voice growing hoarse. 

"No, please Flora," he pleads, hobbling after her. "Don't do this. There are plenty of other options other than taking your own life." 

"Oh what do you care?" She shrugs off his advances.

"I do actually! I care very much about you! In fact I can't actually believe that you would ever think me that heartless to not care!" He begins. Growing increasingly angry the more she ignored him. "Don't you walk away from me!" He growls, grasping her and swinging her around to face him. "We can sort this out Flora, there are plenty of other options for you. You could easily go back to Taplows, no one would think any less of you if go back there and face Felix head on!" She laughs slightly, raising her eyebrow. "Well then, what about your family? You could go see them for a while, get yourself back on your feet then find a new job…"

"You don't get it do you." Flora cuts across him.

"I understand this perfectly well…"

"This isn't about Felix turning me down!" She buts in angrily.

"Then god damn it Flora! What is this about?" She doesn't answer for a moment, preferring to stare at the floor.

"It's about you turning me down," she whispers, swiping Walter's hand away from her. "I realised something this morning Walter. It wasn't about Felix anymore, he was just using me, he needed me, he never really valued my friendship like I thought he did. And the moment I realised this the moment it all became clear. It had suddenly become about you. You were all I could think of. Walter this, Walter that, you were forever in my mind! My marriage to Felix was not about convenience anymore, suddenly became a test, a test for me to see whether you were right for me…and for that moment when I saw you open your mouth I thought you were."

"It's wonderful to dream isn't it?" She whispers, the tears threatening to fall.

"Oh yes, if only things were nice and simple," he mutters, as though in a trance. "I wanted so much to say something Flora, I'd been whispering the words over and over in my head leading up to that moment…but when it came the words just decided they couldn't…it wasn't that they didn't want too…but they couldn't." He clears his throat slightly, the last thing he needed was for himself to burst into tears. "Then I thought, it's alright perhaps Flora will come to her senses and realise what a folly marrying Felix would be. Surely she'll say something while saying her vows. But you didn't."

"I felt so angry with you…I just wanted to get back at you."

"You did…very much so. It felt like being punched in the stomach a dozen times. I was ready to lunge across Felix and knock some sense into you, but I was too stunned to do anything."

"The same thought crossed my mind I must admit," she whispers, looking up at him and giving him the faintest coy smile.

"Well I must say I doubt I'll be able to walk properly for the next few hours so you didn't do too badly," he jokes.

"I'm sorry about that. I couldn't resist."

"I probably deserved it, I always do," he huffs.

"How many other women's hearts have you broken?" She asks accusingly, though unable to stop a small smile playing across her lips. "Is it a cruel habit of yours?"

"Do I look like a heart breaker to you?" He asks modestly.

"Hmmmmmm?" She decides, eyeing him up and down, biting her bottom lip. "You look more like a jaw breaker with that blood stain on you." She giggles.

"That was naughty," he reprimands her, raising his eyebrow.

"After what you've put me through Walter Corey I have a right to be naughty!"

"What I've put you through? You've hurt me just as much!"

"Of course, you are just too much of a man to burst into tears or be completely rash and decide to do something drastic."

"Well I was running away too wasn't I?" He whispers. "Speaking of which…perhaps I should be on my way, don't want to miss my train."

"Of course not," she murmurs. "Maybe I should find somewhere to stay instead of throwing myself in a river, I'm sure some kind gentleman riding past will be kind enough to take a funny looking woman in a wedding dress in." He chuckles slightly, nodding.

"Take care," he whispers, unable to believe after all the revelations they'd just said they were really going to part like this.

"You too," she whispers, feeling even worse than she had all day. It had to be for the best. After all the misunderstandings and crash comments there is no way they could work things out between them.

Settling back down in the carriage Walter breathed deeply out of his nose. What the hell was going on? Why on earth was he disappearing to the other side of Europe when he and the woman he loved had just managed to ditch all the bullshit they'd been holding onto for so long. This time yesterday he would have been dying for an opportunity like this, why was he throwing it away? It was over between her and Felix, she was as free as a bird.

He smiled slightly and nodded as the carriage swept past her. That was to be the last time he'd ever set eyes on her…without a miracle. His head was telling him this was the best option. Get rid of her, throw away all the past. But his heart was telling him to hold on, if something is worth having it's worth fighting for (I think I nicked that phrase from you ss9, so I apologise if I have, can't remember). It was about time he took the dominant influence in their 'relationship'. This wasn't over before it had even started. 

In fact he couldn't think of anything more perfect. She's just been ditched by her fiancé, she's nowhere to go. It's obvious she is trying not to show how distraught she really is. Perhaps this is the right time to swoop in, offer her a comfy bed for the night? Smiling slightly he leaned out of the window looking back at her. Give her a bed for the night even if she decided she didn't want it.

Rapping his fingers on the side of the carriage, it stopped almost immediately. Jumping down he leant against the side coolly, deciding just exactly how he was going to do this. There was of course two choices; the begging action, where he got down on his hands and knees until she agreed to come with him, or he could demand her to do as he says, give her absolutely no choice in the matter…The latter, there was no way he was about to beg for anything, besides she might be the sort of woman to find that forcefulness attractive. If he was nice and dramatic, overly romantic, she may not need that much convincing at all.

"Told you some kind gentleman would stop and offer you a lift to Turkey," he calls, smiling as he saw her face contort in to one of confusion. 

"Turkey? Why would I want to go to Turkey?" She laughs slightly.

"See the world, get far away from this place."

"Oh of course!" She exclaims. "Thanks for the offer Walter, but I have absolutely no intent to voyage off to Turkey at this stage in my life."

"There is no time better than the present. Besides, you have absolutely no choice in the matter!" He insists, throwing her up over his shoulder, in the dramatic fashion he had wished for. Squealing slightly at suddenly finding herself upside down, Flora thrashed about as Walter tried to bundle her into the carriage.

"How dare you!" She shrieks, desperately trying to compose herself once the right way up again. "It is not for you to decide Walter where I go and when!"

"Perhaps not! But I am allowed to tell you that there must be a way past all this squabbling." Flora suddenly felt very vulnerable and trapped as the carriage began to move again. Pulling away as far as possible from Walter she glared at him.

"And is this the right way to go by it? Kidnapping me! For want of a word."

"Either you come with me now or that is it? It's not like 5 years down the line when we have both realised what we have lost that we are suddenly going to bump into each other." Sighing slightly he turns to look out of the window, unable to look at those desperate eyes any longer. "When I go back to Turkey, there would be no way of me ever contacting you again and no way of you contacting me."

"What suddenly makes you think that I would ever want to see you again?" She whispers, wriggling her tired feet about in her shoes.

"Oh don't start with the bullshit again Flora! I thought we'd just got past that! There is no need for you to pretend you don't care for me every time I do something to upset you!" He growls, turning to glare at her. "Whether you like or not I care for you more than words can say, I've let you escape too many times over these last few weeks and I'm not willing to do the same again. You're coming with me to Turkey with or without your consent, though without will be harder…" he trails off, reaching out towards her and grasping her hands with both of his.

"I did always want to do a little travelling," Flora whispered, cagily.

"Well Turkey is just the first step, wait still my business expands, we'll be in Germany, France, Italy, Spain, then when it grows, we'll leave Europe completely and move to…somewhere not in Europe. It can be your call." He adds, squeezing her hands slightly, eliciting a little giggle from her.

"Well I suppose as I have no choice in the matter…I may as well comply with your little expedition. On one condition though, at the first chance you get you go steal some clothes off someone's washing line for me. I'm going to look like a right fool arriving in Turkey in a huge wedding dress." He chuckles slightly, though despite her brave face he couldn't help noticing a hint of distress in her eyes. 

Wiggling towards her slightly, he placed a gentle finger under her chin and pulled her face up to look at him. "Something troubles you?" 

Breathing in deeply she nods, before whispering, "I worried about Felix, what if…what if because of us not getting married things turn upside down for him again? Oh I am so stupid, why am I worrying about him?" She begins to hiss, "He was the one who broke our wedding off, the one who humiliated me, who couldn't give a stuff where I was. Why do I worry about him so?"

"Because you are too kind hearted, you care for everyone and everything whether they deserve to be cared for or not," he whispers, running a gentle hand down the side of her face, her automatically closing her eyes, instinctively nuzzling into his touch, desperate for comfort as the tears began to fall.

"You knew him better than anyone Walter, did he ever care for me at all?" Walter couldn't bring himself to lie to her, he didn't have the foggiest.

"He spoke very highly of you."

"Well he did to everyone, that was part of our little performance…" her voice becomes very high and squeaky before she trails off, burying her head suddenly into his jacket. Stunned, Walter cautiously patted her hair soothing, before wrapping his arm around her and pulling her into his safe embrace.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think he punched me this morning, because he loved you, not because I was trying to steal his bride and any hope of his future from him." She nods sleepily, for the first time in weeks, realising how tired she was. She'd slept so little out of worry it wasn't a surprise she was so exhausted. "Flora?" He whispers softly after a few moments of utter silence, before realising she'd managed to fall asleep in his arms. Smiling softly, he leant forward and kissed the top of her head gently, breathing in the scent that clung to her----------

Flora woke a few hours later sleepily. Shivering slightly she glanced around the carriage which was now devoid of a certain Walter Corey. Pulling at the material that was wrapped around it she quickly noticed it was his jacket, so he couldn't have disappeared far, besides all his luggage was still here.

Glancing out of the window the sky was now completely dark so it was impossible to tell where they were, but one thing was for sure they were no where near Taplows. Stepping out of the carriage, she quickly recognised the distinctive smell of the sea, they must been at the coast. Intent of asking the driver exactly where her…what was Walter to her at the moment?…a friend?…more than that surely. Dismissing the question she returned to asking the driver where Walter had got too, only to find him fast asleep, snoring so loudly it seemed to be echoing around the walls of the town.

Settling back down again, she curled up intent of getting another hour or so more sleep. However she was much less comfortable without Walter's arms wrapped around her, keeping her warm and acting as a sort of cushion. Wriggling around she tried to find the most snug position, but found the results unsuccessful. Now exceedingly annoyed she slumped back into her seat, wincing immediately as she felt some sharp dig into her back. Fixed on removing the object she flung Walter's jacket over her lap and began to dig in the pockets to find the hazardous object, still rubbing her sore back.

Eventually she found a small box in his mass of coat, suddenly intrigued as to why Walter would be carry around such an object from 'King's Jewellers' as was written on the box, she carefully opened the container and began to examine the beautiful object inside. Her breathing now incredibly strained she picked the eternity ring out of it's place of storage and turned it over in her hand.

Marvelling at Felix's taste, she returned her mind to the conversation with Walter earlier that evening. He'd been most adamant that Felix had loved her…at least a little. She was just placing the ring back in the box when something caught her eye, raising it to eye level she began to scrutinize the words inside, 'only true love can break such strong friendship'. Biting at her thumb nail she closes her eyes, repeating the words she'd just read over and over again. Swimming in them at first, before beginning to drown in them. 

Jumping slightly, she opened up her eyes, the odd tear escaping at it's first chance. Looking over at the carriage door she saw Walter climbing in as quietly as possible, himself jumping when he noticed she was no longer asleep. "Oh I've just been for a wander. You know there are no shops or hotels open at 3 in the morning on a Wednesday, how disgraceful is that? And also people here don't seem to like leaving there washing out on the line over night. I look in every garden, but- Flora was is it?" He asks, suddenly concerned as he noticed the tears running down her cheeks.

"I think you were right Walter," she crocks, holding the ring out for him to ring. After one glance he passed it back to her, opening his arms for her to fall willingly into, "Maybe Felix did love me more than I thought earlier."

"All Felix wanted was for you to be happy Flora," he whispers lovingly in her ear. "He'd been heartbroken if he knew you were shedding tears over this now."

"Do you really think so?" She murmurs into his shoulder.

"Have you even considered the possibility that Felix didn't break the wedding off earlier because he didn't want to marry you any more, that he did it because he wants you to be happy. Perhaps he'd realised he'd never feel happy marrying you when he knew how much I loved you…" he trails off gently, considering his next words carefully before continuing..

"And perhaps…he realised how much you loved me… which I believe you admitted last night, well the night before now."

"What makes you think I meant it? For all you know I could have been playing with you to get you into bed," she whispers cheekily, pulling away from him slightly so she can engage the look of dismay on his face. "But I'd never do that to you…" she smiles at him, tickling the underside of his chin with her finger. "…I love you too much…" she murmurs, just audible enough for him to hear her. Tugging at his chin slightly, she pulls him down towards her, his lips meeting hers in the most tender of kisses.

"You do, do you?" He whispers, as they breathlessly break apart. "And here was me thinking earlier you couldn't stand the sight of me." 

She giggles slightly, stroking the side of his face gently. "Well you are forgiven," she whispers gently. "If you'll forgive me of course?" She looks up at him intently, her eyes soft, sweeping him away.

"After a kiss like that it would be impossible for me to not forgive you." 

"Well you can have another if you like…" she whispers devotedly, pulling him close to her again. Smiling softly he kisses her again, this time more forcefully, a kiss laden with passion. Sliding his hands up her back, he caresses her hair fondly, while she locks her arms behind his neck, pulling herself up slightly so as not to give herself neck ache.

"There really is no need for me to find you any different clothes, as you look absolutely breathtaking in this dress…even if there is far too much of it," he whispers affectionately, his lips trailing down her neck.

"Well it's not really mine, it's Felix's," she moans, running her fingers through his hair involuntarily. Walter seemed to find this little sentence an obvious passion killer, as he suddenly pulls away from her slightly, his eyes widened.

"That man never fails to surprise me…I never thought…that was his sort of thing?…but if he's going to want his dress back you can always send it to him."

Chuckling to herself, Flora shook her head, "It's not actually his! He doesn't wear it! He just bought it for me…so it does really belong to him."

"Oh," Walter stutters, realising that was the more simple explanation, instead of Felix being a cross-dresser as well!

"You silly goose!" She giggles, rubbing her nose against his before claiming his lips once again. "I think I should contact him when we get to Turkey though, just to let him know I'm alright." Walter nods understandably.

"Speaking of when we get to Turkey," he begins, the seriousness obvious in his face, "I know you weren't too keen on the idea with Felix but you know after I ask you to marry me and you accept etc…" he smiles cheekily, that matter-of-fact glint in his eye. "Would you consider raising my three children?…Our three children?…" He asks, trailing off as he saw her eyes widen in horror as the impact of what he was saying sunk in.

"Is that a no?" He questions.

"Well…well…I don't know…goodness it's all come so quickly…" She trails off as she sees his face crease up, before he bursts out laughing. "Very funny," she says, her words full of sarcasm, "You know your jokes crack me up sometimes."

"Just give me a little more time to think about it!" She retorts, quickly wiping the smirk from his face, as his joke backfired.

"Now Flora, I wasn't being completely serious…I know I may have told Felix I wanted three children but not right away," he stuttered, feeling increasingly awkward. "Give us at least a few months to get settled down fir…" But whatever else he was going to say was cut off, when Flora pulled him in for the most loving of kisses.

"Well I'm not getting any younger Walter," she whispers cheekily, noting the now ecstatic glint in her Walter's eye, as she placed his fingers at the beginning of the lacing on her dress, with a little wink.

The End


End file.
